


Epifanía

by Satory



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Divergence, Castiel Talks About Feelings (Supernatural), Castiel does nota feel reciprocated, Castiel kisses another man, Dean Winchester Talks About Feelings, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Overprotective Dean Winchester, POV Dean Winchester, Supernatural s15e16, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, anguish
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satory/pseuds/Satory
Summary: Dean se siente enfermo desde hace años y simplemente espero que se fuera algún día como un resfriado; han pasado años, ya aprendió a vivir con eso… Hasta que tiene una pequeña plática con una vieja conocida de la infancia.¿Será que puede “curar” esa enfermedad?*No es hetero**Basado en el adelanto del capitulo 16 de la temporada 15**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de CW y la Warner, yo no los uso con fines de lucro, esto es solo ficción y no pretendo cobrar*
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Motel

**Author's Note:**

> Esto lo escribí antes del estreno del capítulo 16 de la temporada 15, así que es una simple fantasía; es producto de mucha frustración, dolor, y paranoia combinada con un mal presentimiento de que Dean sea emparejado con cualquier mujer que aparezca en los últimos episodios.
> 
> Espero que les guste y si gustan, los comentarios están ahí para ustedes.  
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto lo escribí antes del estreno del capítulo 16 de la temporada 15, así que es una simple fantasía; es producto de mucha frustración, dolor, y paranoia combinada con un mal presentimiento de que Dean sea emparejado con cualquier mujer que aparezca en los últimos episodios.
> 
> Espero que les guste y si gustan los comentarios, está ahí para ustedes.  
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Abrió la puerta de la habitación por última vez, este caso había terminado completamente, solo entraría a recoger sus cosas que dejó en la mesa y volverían al bunker, dio unos pasos adentro y dejó la puerta abierta para su amiga; ella entró poco después con Dean todavía parado en medio del cuarto guardando las llaves en el bolsillo de sus jeans.

—Gracias Dean— Comentó la rubia mientras se sentaba en la esquina de aquella descuidada cama de motel.

—No hay que agradecer, es parte del trabajo, salvar a la chica y ser un héroe— Guiño con picardía y una sonrisa traviesa colgaba en sus labios.

—Dean, no recuerdo que cuando éramos niños fueras tan coqueto— Se río por lo bajo.

—¿Qué? - Tiró de su cabeza en un pequeño y corto movimiento nervioso.

—Bueno, parecías, triste— Vaciló un momento —Más como preocupado— Suspiró.

—Créeme, estoy mil veces más preocupado en estos días que cuando era niño— Sacó con fuerza el aire en un bufido de incredulidad.

—¿En verdad es así? - Preguntó curiosa.

—Si… - Dudó un minuto - No es algo que deba preocuparte, Sam y yo lo resolveremos—

—¡Claro! - Dijo con confianza y suspiró, se sumieron bajo un silencio largo, ella extendió sus palmas por la colcha alisándola —¿Y ahora qué? - Suspiró nuevamente —¿Vas a coquetear de nuevo o ese es tu yo adulto natural? - Dio una pequeña risa burlona buscando los ojos del rubio.

Dean tensó los hombros y su mente vago, "era este su yo adulto natural" que forma tan curiosa de describirlo, en efecto él era "coqueto" pero realmente no había tenido la intención de coquetearle a ella; posiblemente el Decano de su juventud si lo haría ¡Demonios que sí! Él se esforzaría en coquetear con las chicas durante el caso, pero hoy, tal vez era sólo el remanente de todos esos años de juventud.

Súbitamente se sintió ese cansancio que últimamente lo acompañaba a diario, generalmente cuando estaba en un bar o con una mujer, y se agravaba cunado eran mujeres en un bar claramente invitándolo, cosa que lo volvía muy curioso; era como quedarse sin fuerzas de un momento a otro, como si un vacío se instalará en su estómago y fuera de toda lógica lo volviera inmediatamente pesado; incluso creyó que se estaba volviendo loco, y aquí estaba ahora, a años de que empezara aquel síntoma sin saber qué hacer con ello.

Lo que sabía es que era tan molesto y lo hacía sentir tan mal que irremediablemente se alejó de los bares y las mujeres.

—Creo que estoy cansado— Murmuró con la cabeza baja considerando sus pensamientos.

—¿Cansado? - Su curiosidad palpable.

—Creo que me siento enfermo— Respondió dudoso y ella lo miró confundida.

—Dean, ¿Estás bien? - Le preguntó con voz suave —Puedes decirme— Junto sus manos sobre sus piernas, Dean parecía incómodo con el momento de chicas en el que se metió; sus ojos se conectaron y se sintió mal, no era así cómo debía ser ¿Verdad? Cientos de veces por casualidad, incluso otras con toda la intención, conectó su mirada con una gran variedad de mujeres; últimamente se sintió incómodo con la atención, pero más que eso era como si estuviera mal. Suspiró con fuerza desviando la mirada.

Sabía que no había nada mal ahí, ella solo lo veía con amabilidad porque era tan incorrecto ...

—Es… Yo… ¿Sabes ?, tengo esta pesadez en el estómago, me sudan las manos, mi pecho… Mi corazón, me duele— Se llevó una mano al pecho —Y se siente mal— Miró sus pies con las cejas chocando en su frente —Se siente incorrecto— El rostro de ella cambió, claridad inundándole con fuerza.

—¡Oh, Dean, lo siento! - Levantó una mano mostrando su palma —No sabía que tenías algo— Sacudió su cabeza negando —Solo fue un coqueteo inofensivo, no es como si fueras infiel— Lo miró con culpa…

Y ahí estaba su respuesta, era culpa, ese horrendo sentimiento era culpa ¡Cómo no lo vio antes! ... Pero él no tenía "algo" con alguien, no era un infiel, no tenía por qué sentir culpa.

—No hay un "algo" - Y se sorprendió así mismo cuando registró la decepción en su voz.

¿Qué carajos? Se sintió solo y no lo sabía; y siendo así porque ir a los bares lo hacía sentir peor; no tenía lógica.

-¡Oh! Ya veo— Se dio unas palmadas en las piernas nerviosa —No le has dicho aun— Le sonrió con simpatía.

Obviamente no había un alguien a quien decirle, no había hecho una conexión en años, pasaba la mitad del día investigando casos y la otra descansando las palizas que conseguía durante los casos; su única compañía era Sam. Se río con amargura, y luego consideró un segundo si estaba tan solo como se escuchaba eso…

También estaban Cass y Jack; básicamente estos últimos años fueron ellos cuatro en el búnker, y eso estaba bien; pasó de tener que vivir en moteles a tener su propia habitación, un cajón con su ropa, un lugar al cual llamas hogar y familia con quién compartirlo; obviamente no estaba solo, incluso si llegaba a estar solo había algo que siempre estaba ahí; y generalmente no lo contaba porque era algo "raro" pensarlo… Sucede que, realmente, él nunca estaba solo, si llegaba a eso, siempre podría hacer una plegaria a Cass y este lo escucharía.

Ahora Cass tenía sus alas rotas, pero si antes hubiera sentido solo, Cass habría tardado un segundo en estar a su lado, una risa corta y tonta salió de entre sus labios; Cass realmente, muy en serio estaría justo a su lado, ¡Sin espacio entre ellos! Cass nunca entendió cuando Dean pidió que respetará su espacio personal.

Cass era la única persona que siempre estaba ahí, incluso aunque no estaba en persona a su lado; siempre se sintió acompañado por él… Pero volviendo al tema, Dean no estaba solo, tenía una familia y un hijo en realidad… O ese tampoco era el tema, el tema es que no tenía una pareja, como la rubia al frente había insinuado… Pensó en eso, no estaba solo así que parecía que quería un tipo diferente de compañía…

Y aun así se sentía mal por ir a los bares y hacer conexión con alguna mujer aleatoria; ¿Que estaba tan mal con él? Obviamente nunca encontraría esa conexión si no lo intentaba, ¿Y si no fuera en un bar? Los bares eran algo depresivos, todos estaban ahí ahogando sus penas o consiguiendo una aventura… Si tal vez intentará hacer conexión con alguien en un lugar común podría escapar de esa enfermedad; tal vez en el supermercado, ellos iban por suministros cada semana, Jack y Sam corrían por su cereal, la comida de conejo de Sam y los dulces que Jack compartiría después con él; Dean y Cass se ocupaban de la lista, primero las cervezas y luego la carne y por último las cosas que necesitaran en ese momento, una nueva sonrisa escapó fácilmente; recordó aquella vez que una chica coqueteo con Cass cuando esté estaba inclinado en el refrigerador buscando la cerveza favorita de Sam y Dean; nuevamente se río con gracia pasando la mano por su boca acariciando lentamente su labio inferior; la chica había dicho "Seguro hay un lindo trasero bajo la gabardina, como esos ojos" un sentimiento de orgullo se implantó en su estómago, porque si, el trasero de Cass era tan bueno como sus bonitos ojos azules pero esta chica no tenía talento para coquetear, Cass merecía algo mejor que ella, si era bonita, pero Dean también lo era y aun así ni él podía hacer una jugada con Cass, eso lo hizo sentirse incómodo frunciendo las cejas, pero volvió al recuerdo; Cass sacó rápidamente la cabeza de entre las botellas y le contestó "Disculpa, no te conozco" y Dean se partió de risa, tomó a Cass del brazo y se disculpó con la chica tomando él las cervezas; La encontraron tiempo después en la caja, dio unos pasos segura de sí misma y tomó la mano de Cass, la chica se atrevió a escribirle su número y se despidió con un "Llámame, papi" Cass lo ignoro completamente y él sentía que debía felicitarlo, consiguió un número sin intentarlo… Pero un dolor estomacal lo molesto el resto de la tarde y no pudo sacar las palabras que se atoraron en su garganta.

Ya hacía tiempo que no iba al supermercado, había dejado esa tarea a Sam y Jack, no más Cass y Dean haciendo las compras. No quería volver a ver a una chica conquistando patéticamente a Cass… Y entonces lo sintió, ese peso volvió a su estómago, pero con una inclinación diferente, esta vez no sentía culpa… Se sentía solo doloroso. Como un fuerte tirón hacia dentro de sus propias entrañas. De repente no tuvo espacio para nada y sintió que iba a vomitar.

—Dean— Llamó la voz de Sam, se giró rápidamente hacia él saliendo de sus pensamientos.

—Sam, tengo todo casi listo— Se movió a la mesita detrás de él para terminar de empacar mientras Sam se acercaba a la rubia.

—¡Hola Sam! De verdad les agradezco mucho— Sonrió desde su lugar en la cama.

—No es nada, nos da gusto ayudar— Devolvió la sonrisa y tomó su celular —Dean, Cass dice que puede encontrarnos en el camino, pero también podemos verlo hasta el búnker—

—Dile a Cass que nos encontremos para unas hamburguesas de carretera— Dijo aún con sus manos dentro de la bolsa.

—Ok— Tecleo su celular, un segundo después dijo —Cass dice: “Jack probó un pay, te gustará”— Miró a Dean y este le devolvió una gran sonrisa, todo dientes él.

—¿Hay, pay para mí?— Dejo lo que hacía con su sonrisa deslumbrante. Sam volvió a teclear…

—Dice: “Por supuesto, es para Dean”; también un Emoji feliz— Y mostró la pantalla a Dean, este soltó una pequeña risa con las esquinas de su labios completamente altas.

—Yo le daré la gracias— Acto seguido tomó su propio celular y tecleo. Arrojó todo a la bolsa y la cerró —¡Todo listo!— Declaró colgando la bolsa de su hombro.

—¡Excelente!— Sam salió por la puerta y la rubia se acercó a Dean con un par de ligeros brinquitos.

—Me da gusto verte tan feliz, como dije, de pequeños te veías triste y preocupado— Camino a la puerta —Pero parece que "Cass" te hace muy feliz y se preocupa por ti— le extendió la mano, Dean la apretó con gusto —Espero que se lo digas pronto, cuando estén juntos serás todavía más feliz— Soltó su mano y salió.

Dean se quedó con la mano en el aire… Ella básicamente creyó que Cass era con quién podría tener algo si se confesaba; ella se quedó con la idea de que su extraña enfermedad, la que lo apartó de los bares era por Cass, esa enfermedad que acababa de descubrir que era culpa por serle infiel a alguien, y ese alguien era Cass… Ella creyó que Dean se sentía enfermo cuando le coqueteó porque le era infiel a Cass… Dean se sentía enfermo, no; él se sentía culpable en los bares buscando una conexión con una mujer extraña porque sentía que le era infiel a Cass… Porque, porque Dean estaba enamorado de Cass, todos estos malditos años amo a Cass ¡Todos estos malditos años! Cass, su mejor amigo, su compañero en la caza, el que se reveló contra el cielo y sus hermanos por Dean, el que era capaz de olvidar su propio orgullo y enojo porque había que volver al purgatorio y no podía dejarlo ir solo…

Y entonces tuvo una epifanía, esa vez en el búnker, con Cass en una silla con ropa común, Cass humano y Dean diciendo "Amigo, no puedes quedarte" El rostro de Cass… Fue ahí cuando empezó el contundente dolor estomacal que llegaba al pecho, que lo dejaba sin respirar…

La vez que el maldito de Lucifer mató a Cass, el dolor que no lo dejó dormir, comer, beber, lo acabado que se sintió; como pararon las lágrimas porque ya no había más, se quedó seco, catatónico, cansado y de nuevo el dolor estomacal…

La vez que dejó ir a Cass, su espalda alejándose, el vacío se sintió por días, nada que de lo poco que comió tenía sabor, Scooby ya no era divertido, Zeppelin ya no sonaba bien, no salió ni en Baby en días, el terrible arrepentimiento que lo perseguía, la vergüenza de haberse equivocado tanto con él…

Fue Cass, todos estos malditos años, su mundo… Fue Cass.

Dio un paso al frente. Solo Cass en su mente. Jaló la puerta. Tenía que decirle.

Con un golpe sordo la habitación quedó oscura en silencio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de CW y la Warner, yo no los uso con fines de lucro, esto es solo ficción y no pretendo cobrar.*


	2. Hamburguesa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agregué algunas etiquetas desde que subí el primer capítulo. Seguimos en la mente de Dean, lo estoy haciendo expresar sus sentimientos porque CW y los escritores nunca lo permitirán :,(  
> Escribí esto antes del capítulo s15e16 así que no tiene que ver con el canon, en el próximo capítulo, que ya estoy terminando, a Dean lo voy a hacer sufrir porque me hizo enojar, pinche Dean se pasa de cabrón con mis bebes Cass y Jack.  
> Bueno, espero que les guste y dejen un comentario para que les conozca, que este es mi único medio de socialización.
> 
> ¡Los quiero!

Pasó rápidamente una papa frita por su plato para quitar el resto de salsa kétchup, la llevó a su boca y la mastico sin cuidado.

—Listo, ¿Nos vamos?— Quería salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

—Tranquilo Dean, Jack sigue en el baño y Cass está todavía en la barra— Dijo Sam recibiendo un bufido por respuesta por lo que rodó los ojos —Dean, contrólate, estabas muy bien antes de comer— Lo miró con reproche.

Si, estaba de muy buen humor cuando venían hacia acá ¡Demonios, estaba tan feliz como no había estado en años!

Tenía está tonta ilusión de encontrarse con Cass inmediatamente, condujo a Baby tan rápido como pudo con el más grande entusiasmo que era capaz porque hace unas horas había descubierto que estaba muy enamorado, más que eso, estaba locamente enamorado de su mejor amigo desde hace años y quería contárselo, no perder ni un momento más ahora que sabía lo que sentía; bajó del Impala saltando, una corriente eléctrica en las yemas de sus dedos y una sonrisa enorme en su rostro; Sam lo siguió con calma.

—Dean, despacio, Cass y Jack no irán a ninguna parte— Le gruño, Dean lo ignoro, quería ver a Cass que estaba en el viejo café esperándolo con él hijo de ellos; su hijo, tenía un hijo, pronto una pareja, un hermano y a su hermosa Baby, no podía ser más feliz ¡Su mundo parecía lleno! Abrió la puerta y buscó con la mirada, los encontró en un segundo, avanzó rápido hacia ellos ¡Tenía que decirle!

Cass sentado a la mesa con un menú entre sus manos alzó la mirada, se conectó con la suya y ¡DIOS! ¡Por el maldito Chuck! Esto era lo que quería, al igual que cada vez que se miraron, Dean era lo único para Cass y Cass lo único para él, esta era la sensación correcta, la mirada que quería sobre él el resto de sus días, abrió la boca para decirlo… Y las palabras no salieron.

De repente muy consciente del lugar, la gente, el ruido, los olores, abruptamente su mundo dejó de ser solo Cass, intentó volver a decirle que estaba enamorado de él. No salió. Trató algo más corto "Te amo", pero solo lo pensó y su boca seguía trabada, el café se sintió más pequeño, había una corriente fría subiendo su espalda, volvió a intentarlo con los ojos todavía puestos en Cass; "Te amo Cass" sintió en su garganta que grito pero no hubo nada, el frío de la espalda lo abrazó, la gente apretada en el café se sentía sobre él, las manos le sudaban, su mandíbula se apretó, su estómago cayó y fue ahí cuando lo supo… Era miedo.

—¡Hola, Dean!— Dijo con su voz profunda y rasposa igual a las miles de veces que lo había escuchado, con la misma sonrisa tranquila y dócil de siempre. Dean boqueo.

—¡Hey, Cass, Jack!— Saludo Sam rodeando el cuerpo inerte de Dean para sentarse junto a Castiel.

—¡Hola!— Saludo Jack —¡Ya podemos ordenar!— Levantó la mano feliz.

—Sam ¿Cómo fue el caso?— Preguntó Castiel girando su cuerpo sentado.

—¡Bien, bien!— Sam miró a Dean —Mhm, ¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado?— Todos lo miraron, él se sonrojó, la vergüenza inundándolo.

Se sentó rápido y contempló la mesa con el menú frente a sus ojos ¡Él estaba aterrado! Fue muy consciente del mundo que los rodeaba y de repente un "Estoy enamorado de ti, te amo Cass" No sonaba bien en voz alta en la esquina de un café de carretera, no podía decírselo así a Cass, con tantos desconocidos alrededor, sin tomar en cuenta a Sammy y Jack, que seguramente no se levantaron hoy esperando que Dean saliera del closet con Cass y al menos veinte personas en un café…

—¡DEAN!— Gritó Sam y se giró para verlo a su lado, nuevamente los ojos de todos sobre él —¿Que vas a ordenar, idiota?— Le preguntó con una sonrisa burlona. Tomó el menú con su mano izquierda, lo vio de reojo.

—Mhm, hamburguesa con queso, mucho tocino y papas, para mí— Y dejó caer el menú en la mesa.

—¡Ok!— Dijo la chica parada detrás de Cass y Sam —¿Y tú, ojos bonitos?— Le guiño a Cass. Él volvió la mirada rápidamente a "ojos bonitos" para ver su reacción, súbitamente era importante verlo.

—Es Castiel— Indicó —Solo café, por favor— Alargó el brazo al espacio de Dean, tomó su menú —¡Gracias!— Y le entregó ambos menús a la chica.

—¡Por supuesto, lindo!— La mesera le sonrió a Cass y este devolvió la sonrisa. Su estómago se apretó. La chica se alejó.

—¿Cómo fue su caso?— Preguntó Sam. Dean considerando sus pensamientos, justo ahora tenía una revolución en la cabeza, todos esos pensamientos difíciles de alcanzar, no había notado que Cass ya podía interactuar como cualquier persona con extraños ¿Cuándo había cambiado tanto?... Bueno ahora de sentía estúpido, Cass tenía 12 malditos años entre humanos, claramente ya había aprendido a tratarlos. Obviamente estaba siendo amable con la mesera castaña, alta, de cuerpo bien formado y rostro suave, ojos brillantes, voz tranquila y alegre, era linda pero no le agrado mucho; el problema con la chica era que esa sonrisa él la conocía muy bien, la recibió en muchos lugares de muchas otras mujeres a lo largo de su vida, y hoy esta castaña hermosa se la estaba regalando a Cass con facilidad. Una mano se posó en su hombro.

—¿Hay algo mal, Dean?— Le pregunto Sam al oído. Noto su hamburguesa al frente ¿Cuánto tiempo se fue? Subió su rostro hacia Cass. Sam le dirigió una mirada contemplativa al comportamiento de su hermano.

—Si necesitan algo, voy a estar cerca— Innecesariamente mirando a Cass, este le devolvía todavía una sonrisa. Todos agradecieron menos Dean, él ya masticaba molesto su hamburguesa.

¿Que tenía de bueno coquetear con una mesera? Él sabía por experiencia que en ocasiones era muy bueno, satisfactorio en realidad y otras tantas no, sí le preguntaran, él podía decir quién valdría la pena con una mirada y un par de palabras con la chica; Cass no sabría, él no tenía los años de práctica de Dean, podría irse con cualquiera aunque no valiera la pena… Inesperadamente se detuvo ahí con su dolor de estómago creciendo, el tirón fuerte hacia sus entrañas, la sensación de vómito, miró su hamburguesa casi terminada pero todavía apetitosa, le dio un mordisco y trago al parecer todo estaba bien ¿De dónde vino el vómito? Obviamente de su estómago, pero no era por la comida… Miró a Cass, tranquilo mientras escuchaba a Jack hablar del caso, sus manos escondidas bajo la mesa, tal vez en sus piernas como le gustaba descansarlas, conocía cada gesto en él, sabía cuándo estaba en silencio lo que pasaba en su mente, como ahora contemplado a Jack, seguro era con orgullo y felicidad, y también sabía cuándo su silencio era peligroso porque estaba molesto. Podría afirmar sin error que tan molesto estaba o qué tan feliz con solo mirarlo sentado, las diferentes emociones que estaba sintiendo con ver qué tanto inclinaba la cabeza y conocía sus sonrisas, sus miradas, sus silencios y las palabras calculadas que tenía para cada ocasión; no había nada de Cass que no supiera… Cass no era fácil como Dean, él no se iba cada noche con una chica de bar o la meseras del café en las carreteras.

Y aquí estaba la castaña de vuelta para probar su teoría; la vio pararse junto a Cass y Jack; puso una mano en el respaldo de la silla de Cass y se inclinó un poco para servirle más café, él castaño busco la mirada de ella.

—¡Gracias!— Dijo con una sonrisa. Dean apretó los dientes.

—¡No es nada!— Puso la jarra del café en la mesa sin soltar la silla — Tenemos algunos brownies de postre ¿Gustan probarlos?— Preguntó todavía con la mano en la maldita silla muy cercas del cuerpo de Cass.

—¿Podemos?— Preguntó Jack feliz.

—¡Yo estoy de acuerdo, todavía tengo espacio!— Dijo Sam haciendo un gesto sobando su estómago.

—¿Entonces sí?— Preguntó nuevamente Jack con una sonrisa todavía más grande y la mesera que parecía necesitar apoyarse en la silla de Cass se rio con gusto.

—¿Tú que dices Cass, Jack se merece postre?— Miró a Cass de forma burlona.

—Jack hizo un buen trabajo, claro que merece postre— Le sonrió a Jack con orgullo. La castaña veía entre Jack y Cass. El chico parecía más feliz. Mordió con saña las papas que le quedaban.

—Cass, eres un padre muy consentidor— Bromeó Sam —Él obtiene todo de ti todo lo que quiere— Se rio. La mesera no apartó los ojos de Cass, bueno, ahí estaba la decepción, seguro no esperaba que Cass fuera un hombre con un hijo.

—¡Que dulce, ahora veo el parecido, ojos bonitos!— La chica le guiño un ojo al castaño —Si serás tan guapo como tú padre, seguro serás popular— Su estómago se revolcó con fuerza.

—¡Gracias por el cumplido, puedes llamarme Castiel!— Le pidió Cass con una sonrisa y ella la devolvió, ambas miradas conectadas.

El tirón de sus entrañas estaba de vuelta para molestarlo… Ya tenía suficiente.

—Se está haciendo tarde ¡Vámonos!— Dijo con tono autoritario, más duro de lo que imagino, todas las miradas sobre él —Niño, ve al baño— Indico con una papa a mitad de camino a su boca, Jack miró a Cass —Ya es noche— Mordió su papa con indiferencia. Jack asintió y obedeció.

—¡Descuida Dean! Estimé esto y pedí una habitación para ustedes cuando vinimos para acá— Informó todavía con la chica a lado, incluso ya le parecía que eran un retrato ¿No tenía más mesas que atender?

—No tenemos nada que hacer más que ir a descansar y el motel está aquí a lado, podremos irnos en un rato más— Agregó Sam, y entonces se le ocurrió una salida.

—Yo si— Sam alzó una ceja —Vi un bar atrás— Supo que eso sería suficiente, Sammy lo miró un rato y luego suspiró.

—¡Bien! Vamos al bar— Palmeó sus piernas en claro signo de desesperación. Y por fin se irían de este lugar.

—Bueno, que les parece si se llevan los brownies para el camino— Comentó la castaña, ambos asintieron —¡Bien! Ojos bonitos sígueme, te cobraré en la caja y te preparo los brownies para llevar— Ella se dio la vuelta y Cass se levantó yendo tras de ella.

¡Genial! Él intenta deshacerse de la castaña y consigue enviarla directo con Cass a un lugar apartado y solos. Se sintió como un tonto, les hecho a perder el postre, los arrastró a un bar, donde ni siquiera él quería estar y ahora sentía ese horrendo tirón; su curiosidad le hizo mirar a la barra, el café casi vacío, Cass recargado sobre la barra, ella recargada sobre la caja, sus rostros muy cerca; sus entrañas se apretaron por todo su torso, el aire se fue, no lo había sentido tan fuerte antes… ¿Por qué ahora? Ya sabía que no era la comida y aunque se parecía al dolor de la culpa no era él mismo… Vio a la chica entregarle una bolsa de papel a Cass, bien ahora podrían irse.

Pasó rápidamente una papa frita por su plato para quitar el resto de salsa kétchup, la llevó a su boca y la mastico sin cuidado.

—Listo, ¿Nos vamos?— Quería salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

—Tranquilo Dean, Jack sigue en el baño y Cass está todavía en la barra— Dijo Sam recibiendo un bufido por respuesta por lo que rodó los ojos —Dean, contrólate, estabas muy bien antes de comer— Lo miró con reproche.

—Estoy molesto porque justo hoy deciden tomarse su tiempo para perderlo— Dejó salir con bastante cansancio en su voz, Cass seguía con la chica ¡Vamos, Cass, corta la plática! No puede ser que la mesera fuera tan interesante, su pecho y estómago doliendo —¿Qué pasa con ese niño, cuánto refresco tomó?— Dijo con la mirada en la espalda de Cass.

—Solo un par de vasos— Contestó Jack detrás de él y lo sacó de sus pensamientos con fuerza.

—Qué interesante, hoy todos son interesantes, ¿No?— Sam y Jack se miraron, fue suficiente para él no soportaba más ese dolor, quería salir ya —¡Cass, nos vamos!— Gritó con voz ronca y Castiel lo miró sobre el hombro, giró para volver con la chica ¡Asombroso! Pensó, cortésmente Cass hizo una reverencia para despedirse y fue a su encuentro con la bolsa de papel delicadamente entre sus manos.

—Jack, Sam; Jenny los calentó un poco para ustedes— Cass le extendió la bolsa de papel a Jack como si fuera algo valioso.

¡Jenny! Que horrible nombre, sonaba mal en los labios del Cass, toda ella, sonaba mal; ¿Qué tenía de bueno Jenny? Estaba un poco bien de cuerpo y cara, y se veía que era una chica dulce… Eso dolía más; porque realmente no había razón para que fuera mala para Cass… El peso muerto volvió a su estómago, la inclinación curiosamente diferente, que le decía que no era culpa… Sentía solo dolor. Como un fuerte tirón hacia dentro de sus propias entrañas. Súbitamente sin espacio para nada y sintió que iba a vomitar su hamburguesa…

Vio por encima de su hombro, Jenny mordía su labio inferior apoyando su pecho en los brazos sobre la barra… Ella deseaba a Cass y Dean lo sabía… El vómito atrapado en su garganta… Celos; había estado celoso toda la comida porque Jenny era buena para Cass… Mucho mejor de lo que Dean sería alguna vez para su mejor amigo… Cass era su amigo, y Dean era un pésimo amigo; ¿Cómo jodidos había intentado imaginar ser la pareja de Cass? ¿Cómo se atrevió a pensar en llegar a ser una Familia con Cass y Jack?... Si no tenía la valentía de decirlo en voz alta.

Dean se dio la vuelta molesto directo a la salida ¡Jenny, jodida Jenny! Avanzó sin esperar a nadie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de CW y la Warner, yo no los uso con fines de lucro, esto es solo ficción y no pretendo cobrar.*


	3. Bar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como últimamente estoy enojada con Dean le voy a patear su bonito trasero… ¡Solo un poquito! Quise explorar una versión celosa de Dean basado en sus propias inseguridades… Pero creo que no me salió; en fin, él esta aterrorizado de que alguien mejor que él consiga a Cass y al mismo tiempo lo quiere proteger de que pueda encontrarse con alguien malo.  
> En este punto ya no sé qué jodidos escribí porque lo hice hace semanas, he de decir que justo ahora estoy mucho más enojada con Dean por el capítulo de esta semana, s15e17.  
> ¡Espero que lo disfruten y les guste!  
> Pueden dejar sus kudos o comentarios que los voy a apreciar mucho :)

El frío de la noche lo golpeo cuando cruzo la puerta, inhalo fuertemente, su mente se detuvo; ¿Que tan idiota era? Se estaba portando como un cretino con su familia y en un día que estaba tan feliz, o al menos lo estuvo en la mañana que su mundo cambió. Había llegado con un propósito, confesarse con Cass… Pero tuvo miedo.

—Entonces… ¿Bar?— Preguntó Sam al aire, todos lo contemplaron.

Él no quería ir a un bar, pero la fuerza del hábito de querer arreglar todo con alcohol y mujeres era la única vida que conocía; Sam sabía que ir a un bar era ir a buscar un tipo de descanso para su alma y nunca lo reprocho por eso, le pareció extraña su pregunta ahora porque era una decisión muy del estilo de Dean, a menos, que Sam ya supiera que no quería ir al bar… Aún si solo irían a tomar una cerveza hasta que se calentará en sus manos. Le dejaría saber que era una buena idea ir…

—Me gustaría intentarlo— Afirmó Cass con voz firme y gruesa mientras caminaban.

—¿Intentar que Cass?— Preguntó Sam sacando dos brownies de la bolsa en manos de Jack. Dean por delante de ellos se detuvo. Jack metió un brownie en su boca.

—El ir a un bar para conocer a alguien— Su estómago se hizo un nudo y Sam se quedó en silencio. Jack y Sam masticaron, pero Sammy bajó la velocidad al tiempo que entendía lo que pasaba.

—¿Disculpa, qué?— Sonrío con sorna… Seguramente no había escuchado bien… ¡No, Cass, por favor! Sam trago lento.

—Yo también quiero intentar conocer a alguien— Jack les sonrío con gusto y un brownie camino a su boca.

—¡¿Pero qué dices niño?!— Le dedicó una mirada fastidiada, de repente muy cansado del entusiasmo del jovencito.

—Dean— Sam lo reprendió en el acto con solo una mirada —Escucha Jack, Cass habla de algo romántico— Explicó con voz paciente mirándolo con seriedad.

—Yo había considerado algo más sexual, pero sería mejor con algo de romance— Informó Castiel monótono y su voz rasposa sonaba dudosa —¿Estoy en lo correcto?— Preguntó a los hermanos estos le dedicaron una mirada apreciativa —¿Eso mejorará la experiencia?— Cuestionó más para sí mismo mirando al suelo.

—Definitivamente no es algo para ti Jack— Le señaló al pequeño el más alto.

—Pero…— Intentó discutir.

—Jack, tú y yo veremos una película con brownies— Le ofreció en tono conciliador —Dean, tú y Cass disfruten la noche— les dijo a ambos hombres —Cass necesitará apoyo ahí— Le dio su mirada de “no acepto un no”.

—¿Que, yo por qué?— Sam lo miró con la boca abierta.

—Bueno, si de algo sirve, preferiría algo de apoyo profesional— Intervino una mano en el aire entre los hermanos y una mirada fija en Dean… Sintió escalofríos; Cass acababa de llamarlo “profesional” ¿Profesional en exactamente qué?... ¿Qué iba en esa frase? Que Dean era un mujeriego; ¡Si, si! Lo aceptaba, pero hacía tiempo que dejó de “cazar” chicas a donde iban, café, comisaría, morgue, incluso la escena de un crimen; Y aunque Cass nunca lo supieron lo hizo porque estaba jodidamente enamorado del ángel frente a él.

—Ahí está, Dean— Sam puso su mano en el hombro de Dean —Si hay un profesional en asuntos de una noche no hay nadie más preparado que tú— Le dijo con una carcajada colgando de su boca. ¡Oh, asombroso! Incluso su querido Sammy pensaba que Dean era así… ¡Y, bueno, si, lo fue! Pero no más ¿Qué nadie había notado su cambio?.

Se mordió la lengua, a decir verdad, ni él mismo lo noto hasta hoy en la mañana.

—No, lo digo en serio ¿Por qué yo?— Le reclamo con indignación brotando por sus poros, esto era como si toda su familia estuviera en su contra, recordó a Clare y Alex, las chicas también lo habían insinuado antes; Jody y Donna habían sido más directas negando la cabeza cuando lo veían coquetear ¡Pero de nuevo, eso era natural en él!

—Bueno, ustedes tienen ese vínculo ¿No?— Sam rodeo sus hombros con su largo brazo de alce, y lo atrajo muy cerca de él, girándose y sacándolos de la vista de Cass; luego susurro —Solo dale unos tips y compártele unos condones, no sabemos qué tan segura es ahora su gracia— Le explico gesticulando con una mano el movimiento de sacar algo del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón —Búscale una buena chica buena— Le dio tres palmaditas en el pecho.

—¡Estás loco, no voy a conseguirle a alguien!— Susurro exasperado negando con las manos.

—Dean, el hombre solo tuvo una experiencia y terminó muerto— Le recordó Sam —Asegúrate que no se vaya con una homicida otra vez, no queremos perderlo— Dijo en tono de broma, y algo en él lo hizo sentirse incómodo; de no ser por Gadreel, Cass habría muerto ese día; debió ser un duro golpe para su amigo, la primera vez que se interesó por algo con alguien y termina muerto… Solo podía imaginarse lo que sintió Castiel ¡Abril, hija de perra! Entonces pensó en Jenny, con una mueca en la cara aceptó que ella era buena para Cass, al menos hoy… ¡NO! Definitivamente ¡Solo hoy!; De ninguna forma habría un mañana o una vez, o un maldito para siempre con Jenny. Definitivamente no.

Con un suspiro susurro…

—¿Por qué no vuelve al café por la mesara…— Se imaginó dos cuerpos restregándose, Jenny mordiendo su labio inferior bajo el peso de Cass; sintió su vomito otra vez— Y nos ahorramos todo?— Completo.

—Dean, nos sacaste de ahí a patadas para ir al bar— Recordó que en efecto había sido un patán con ellos e incluso la morena lo percibió.

—No estoy de acuerdo con esto Sam— Se sincero con su hermano pequeño —No voy a conseguirle una chica a Cass— y quiso decir ¡No puedo conseguirle una chica o me muero! Pero su hermano lo vio con incredulidad.

—Dean, no estoy diciendo que le preguntes a una chica si quiere ir a la habitación de Cass y llevarlos a ambos de la mano, tampoco te digo que los desnudes y los guíes— Dean bufo, su oxigeno salió con pánico —Estoy diciendo, que le des el visto bueno a alguna buena mujer, algo tranquila y tímida, que se vea cariñosa; que pueda darle una buena noche a Cass— Explicó su Sammy con calma.

—¿Te estas escuchando?— Todavía la idea de estar presente con Cass y una mujer en su cama.

—Si, Dean, me escucho— Afirmó con parsimonia —Pero también escucha tú— Pidió tranquilo —Tú mejor amigo acaba de preguntar si estaría bien tener algo de romance aparte de sexo, con una mujer en un bar— Dean lo considero un momento, Cass ni siquiera pensó en sentimentalismos. Todavía quedaba algo del viejo ángel del señor en su amigo. Se imaginó que tal vez, sería “lindo” poder enseñarle eso a Cass, los mimos, las travesuras coquetas, provocarle suspiros de anhelo… Cass llamándolo “bebé” y Dean en respuesta “cariño” o “amor” empalagando a Sam o extraños… Llegó a una conclusión.

Cass merecía eso, tal vez no hoy, pero con certeza algún día… Y Dean no era capaz de dárselo. Porque era un miedoso que vivió engatusando mujeres que sabía que nunca iba a volver a ver porque tenía miedo de amar y perder como con Cassie en su juventud. O como Lisa y la familia perfecta que le ofreció, al día de hoy se preguntaba cómo no se dio cuenta que Lisa siempre estuvo por debajo de la cacería en su vida. Y le dolía pensar que siempre lo supo y se negó a aceptar que solo la uso porque no quería estar solo sin Sammy a su lado.

Suspiro pesado.

Dean no era capaz de decirle a Cass “cariño” o “amor” en público con extraños, lo comprobó cuando lo intento en el café. Cass merecía a alguien valiente.

—No me gusta esta idea tuya— Le hizo saber a su hermano.

—Mira, velo así— Dean no quería escuchar —Imagina que soy yo de joven, que apenas había visto porno, solo en un bar rodeado de mujeres come hombres— Dean hizo una mueca, imaginar a Cass en esa situación no le gusto, pero no por lo que Sam pensaba. Su hermano tenía razón, Cass podría tener la peor experiencia de su vida si entraba solo en un bar sin apoyo. Era un maldito ángel, carne de cañón para alguna perra que se divertía a costa de hombres incrédulos… Y Cass ya había probado que podía morir emboscado por una perra.

—Sigo sin estar de acuerdo— Afirmó con decisión en su voz—Pero lo harían pedazos— Se mordió el labio y se enderezó de vuelta frente a Castiel.

No tardaron mucho en llegar, caminaron hombro con hombro en un silencio sepulcral, Dean no podía hablar y Cass parecía no necesitar platicar, el bar era una sorpresa, con mucha más categoría de lo que imaginó, hasta parecía un lugar con estilo elegante si no lo examinabas con detenimiento.

Dean tomó una mesa lejos de la barra, en una esquina del lugar donde tendrían con buena luz una vista completa del espacio… Sam y Cass tenían razón, era un profesional en esto y no podía culparlos por pensar en él como un “mujeriego” Se aclaró la garganta; se permitió apreciar el aspecto de Cass bajo la iluminación del sitio, sus ojos brillaban en azul, su nariz recta, sus labios grandes y resecos, hombros anchos, sus manos descansando en la mesa, tan cerca de la suyas, casi rápidamente llego una mesera a pedir su orden, Castiel la contempló…

Fue ahí cuando lo supo, Cass iba en serio; nunca jamás notó que él castaño mirara a una mujer… ¡Jamás! Le pidió directamente cuatro cervezas, él tomaría tres y Cass podía beberse una. Le indico a Cass que se familiarizada con el lugar, que viera si había chicas solas y listas para la acción… Cass paseo su vista con detenimiento, sus cervezas llegaron, la chica las dejó en el centro y se fue sin ceremonias; le estiró una a Cass que tomó con un “gracias, Dean” muy calmado… Lo envidió, él estaba muerto de nervios y aunque Cass estaba en un bar de “cacería” no tenía nada del nerviosismo que tuvo aquella vez que lo llevó al Striptease; ¡Con un demonio! Cass estaba listo para esto y a él le dolía tanto… Apresuró la primera cerveza de la noche por su garganta y se animó a darle inicio.

—Y bien...— Su voz titubeó un poco —¿Te gusta alguien?— Preguntó con genuina curiosidad.

—No lo sé, Dean, no conozco a estas personas— Cas lo miró confundido señalando con una inclinación de cabeza al resto de gente —Es por eso que solicite tu ayuda— Bebió su primer trago.

—Hagamos esto de una vez— Murmuró entre dientes más para él que para el ángel —Lo primero es ¿Qué estamos buscando, Cass?— Sacó un bolígrafo de su chaqueta y acercó una servilleta en la mesa esperando la respuesta de Cass.

—Bueno— Frunció el ceño mirando la mesa, había mucha confusión en su rostro como si no estuviera seguro de decir alguna cosa en algún momento —Mi objetivo es pasar una noche agradable— Concluyó finalmente viéndolo a la cara.

—Si, eso no dice mucho— Le indicó bajando la mirada rápidamente a la servilleta, no quería esos ojos sobre él ahora, no ahí, no después de decir que Cass buscaba una “noche agradable” con una mujer extraña.

—¿Qué hay que saber?— Preguntó con curiosidad. Dean suspiró y se mordió la lengua, no quería hacer esta pregunta, pero sería más fácil así…

—¿Qué te gusto de Abril?— Suspiro agotado, aquí estaba preguntándole al hombre que le gusta ¿Qué le gusto de la única mujer con quien estuvo? Porque claramente consiguió convencer a Cass de acostarse con ella, algo vio en ella que “encendió” a su amigo él que nunca se fijó en nadie. Abril estaba seduciéndolo, pero Cass la aceptó, de entre todas, aceptó acostarse con Abril… Estuvo esa ángel, que luego volvió como hombre… Forzó su mente a recordar el nombre… ¡Hanna! Ella lo intentó y Cass pasó de ella con facilidad. Rowena lo intento ¡Y por Dios! Cass parecía aceptar esos pequeños coqueteos. Había también algunas chicas que lo intentaban durante el día a día, en el super, las cafeterías, en la calle, durante los casos… Y curiosamente muchas eran bastante jóvenes para Cass, una pequeña carcajada quiso salir, Cass parecía atraer a las chicas con problemas de “papi”… Por otro lado, Meg triunfo entre todas, ella y Cass tuvieron “algo” ¿Hasta dónde llego?, nunca lo supo, pero sabía que ella estuvo ahí para él cuando Dean solo podía ser un idiota… ¿Qué habrá sido Meg para Cass? Se terminó su cerveza y pasó inmediatamente a la siguiente.

—Ya veo— Después de un tiempo considerándolo Cass anuncio —No tengo una preferencia específica, el sexo con Abril, fue convencional; excepto por el hecho de que me asesinó al terminar— A Dean se le apretó el estómago Sam tenía razón, debería intentar ser un mejor amigo para Cass en esta situación —Pero estoy seguro que el acto sexual fue normal— La imagen de Cass retozando enredado con otro cuerpo lo golpeo, y por un momento se imaginó que era él, y fue glorioso. Sintió un fuerte tirón en su entrepierna, y de inmediato se asustó. ¡Esto no debía pasar!. Suspiro con fuerza tratando de calmarse.

—Si... b-bien— Tartamudeo —Veamos…— Se aclaró la garganta cerrando las piernas y chocando sus rodillas con las de Castiel bajo la mesa, trato de sentarse recto en el respaldo para apartarse lo más posible, y reencamino sus pensamientos, ¡Estaba aquí para ayudarle a su amigo no para tener una erección por él! —Número uno: Alguien que no te asesine— Resoplo, esa era fácil, a menos que se toparan con algún demonio, muerte o ángel; o dios mismo… Mmm habían hecho demasiados enemigos —También alguien normal…— Alejo a las criaturas sobrenaturales de la lista —Número dos: Sin fetiches— Le guiño un ojo —Ahí te estás perdiendo de la experiencia— Su mente viajó a aquella noche hace años cuando le dijo al ángel que ayudaría al cielo y le daría el sí a Michael; La fuerza con la que lo acorraló en el la pared sin espacio entre ellos, la voz rasposa y profunda de Cass murmurándole que había traicionado al cielo por él, su entre pierna volvió a la vida, exhaló el aliento para tomar aire fresco, le dijo a su amigo —P-Pero…— Aclaró la garganta -E-Eso sería mucho para ti, e-en tu primera vez— Se atraganto con su cerveza —D-digo, hoy, hoy sería mucho para ti— Empino la botella y se la bebió, era hora de la tercera…

—Dean— Castiel lo llamó con un tono autoritario, lo que no ayudo en nada a su pequeño Dean que se emocionó al escuchar su nombre en ese tono y con la voz de su amigo —Aun soy un ángel, no saldría herido fácilmente en una sesión masoquista; si a eso te refieres con “fetiche”— Casi escupió el líquido en su boca —En todo caso creo que soy yo quien podría ser demasiado para un humano— Sus ojos se abrieron, esta vez su mente volvió al recuerdo pero lo que decía Cass no tenía nada que ver con revelarse, había más cosas sucias saliendo de los labios de “Castiel, ángel del señor” que en todo el porno que había visto en su vida…

—Yo…— Intento hacer a un lado esos pensamientos —Sigamos— Se recordó que estaban haciendo una lista, es estaba abandonada en la mesa y pensó en Jenny —Que hay de una morena de buen cuerpo y alta…— Luego en Abril —O rubia, bajita…— Y por fin en él mismo —Tal vez cabello rubio, ojos verdes…— ¡Oh estaba cometiendo un error ahí! ¿Qué pensaba decir después, musculoso, casi dos metros, con pene? Se retorció en su silla, su pantalón comenzaba a molestar, se convenció de volver a la conversación —¿Cómo la prefieres?— Preguntó por fin sin rodeos. Cass se demoró mucho más de lo que esperaba.

—No tengo una preferencia Dean, el aspecto físico me es indiferente— ¡Bueno eso era más fácil!, con encontrar a una chica bonita y tranquila, miró alrededor, un par de mujeres parecían buena compañía.

—Bien— Se apresuró a decir no queriendo pensar más —Número tres: Cualquier chica está bien— Apuntó en su libreta.

—Dean, me gustaría cambiar ese punto— Escuchó a su amigo con voz firme, pero había algo ahí, no sonaba natural, había algo, pero no estaba seguro de qué… Tal vez algo vergonzoso.

—Claro— Le dijo esperando escuchar algo tan común en el porno, cómo “con tacones rojos” —¿Cómo te gustaría?— Preguntó listo para apuntar.

—Me gustaría que fuera un hombre— Lo miró con tanta rapidez que se mareo. Cass estaba viendo su cerveza en la mano con sus dedos alrededor, lo dijo con tanta calma que seguro lo había imaginado.

—¿Ho… Hombre?— Le cuestionó, su atención completitamente sobre su amigo. Súbitamente no podía entender nada, su amigo, estaba interesado en un hombre para su… ¿Cómo lo había dicho hace un rato?... “Noche agradable”

—Mis disculpas, no quería incomodarte— Tomó su cerveza, bebió un trago y la dejó a un lado, miró alrededor en el lugar. Dean solo lo veía.

—No, no, tu no…— Empezó, pero se cayó, suspiro un par de veces —Eso no me incomoda, si… Si es lo que quieres está bien— Le dijo intentando su mejor sonrisa y voz confiada, “Hombre” escribió en la servilleta.

—He pensado…— Levantó su cara al tiempo en que Castiel volvía a verlo y sus miradas se conectaron —No me importa el género, pero pensé que tal vez, un hombre sería provechoso para mí— Su boca se abrió, y entonces el lugar se volvió inmenso, de repente se sentía tan lejos de Cass...

—¿Qué?— Le preguntó totalmente ajeno a la situación.

—Creo que podría ser agradable— Dean hizo una mueca inmediatamente volvió a la realidad —Solo pensaba en mi interés personal, me sentiría más cómodo— Miró a su amigo como si no fuera él mismo, como si la persona en frente no fuera Cass, con cualquier persona respondería fácil “!Oye, si lo tuyo es la polla, bien por ti!” pero este era de quien se enamoró, y de repente no estaba bien para él… Bueno sí Cass quería, podía intentar con Dean… ¡Oh como si Cass pudiera tomarlo en cuenta!; Dean era el peor amigo de Cass, en todo caso primero pensaría en Sam, y ese era un pensamiento muy peligroso, porque algún día Cass se daría cuenta de que Sam era mucho mejor amigo y lo podía cambiar con facilidad. Solo estaban unidos porque Dean estuvo a su cargo por el maldito apocalipsis, y después de eso lo trató como un cretino, ya en este punto ¿Podía decirse que su vínculo lo rompió Dean siendo un cretino? ¡Seguro esto era por la perra de Abril!.

Era más fácil decirlo así, con Cass buscando una mujer podía decir ¡Hey, Cass no me quiere porque le gustan las mujeres! Pero si le gustaban los hombres esto se ponía más difícil, porque entonces Dean era el culpable directo… ¡Cass no te quiere porque eres una mierda de amigo, serias peor de novio!... 

—S-Si es por Abril— Tragó su cerveza —Te aseguro que no todas las mujeres te quieren matar— Le guiño un ojo a Cass, pero este parecía confuso —Y Cass, no creo que acostarse con un tipo sea cómodo para tu primer intento— Explico para su amigo —Hay… Hay cosas que tienes que hacer, no es lo más práctico— Le informó con voz baja.

—Lo sé Dean— Cass lo miró con una mirada muy dura y esto lo puso más incómodo, se repitió que este no era el momento para que el pequeño Dean se emocionara —Me he informado— Le aseguro su amigo con mucha convicción y él estaba atónito.

—¿Qué?— Preguntó incrédulo —¿Tú, estuviste buscando cosas gais?— Se imaginó a Cass buscando porno gay en su laptop.

—Si, Dean, adquirí un interés por las relaciones homosexuales y las he investigado a fondo— Ahora si estaba estupefacto, Cass había estado informándose de verdad, nada de porno fantasioso, en verdad investigó —Ahora mi interés es experimentarla— Le dijo más seguro de lo que podía creer.

—No, en serio no tienes idea— Había que ponerle un alto, no podía ir por ahí diciendo que había “investigado a fondo” eso de homosexuales, no podía ir en serio, Cass no era gay, porque si lo era… Dean no podía competir nunca con otros hombres —No creo que debas hacerlo— Dijo, de repente evaluó al resto de hombres en el lugar, todo atractivos, todos muy atractivos y por lo que había escuchado muchos hombres gay eran muy buenos con eso de sus sentimientos, como iba Dean a competir si él era un borracho mujeriego con muchos problemas de paternidad y emocionales —No puedo dejar que lo hagas— Dijo… Y Cass gruño a su lado.

—Bueno, Dean, no estoy pidiendo tu permiso— ¡Oh, por Chuck! ¿Le dije en voz alta lo que pensaba?; no; solamente la parte de no permitirlo, y Cass tenía razón, no necesitaba el permiso de Dean, por eso se veía tan molesto —Y entiendo si es incómodo para ti, intentare conseguirlo solo— Se levantó de su silla, Dean apenas lo alcanzó, con su mano en el hombro intentó que volviera a sentarse.

—¿Qué?— Le dijo subiendo la voz.

—Soy perfectamente capaz de encontrar una pareja, Dean— Le informo, y aunque Dean no estaba seguro de eso, no quería tentar su suerte; con una mujer Cass tendría que trabajarla para convencerla de irse con él, pero con un hombre… Los hombres solo pensaban en sexo fácil ¿No?, ¿Era igual con los hombres gay?; ¿Qué tal que se iba con alguien malo? Alguien que lo pusiera a hacer cosas para las que no estaba listo… Él mismo no estaba seguro de hasta donde quería llegar con Cass y sabia bastante de sexo...

—No voy a dejar que salgas de aquí con cualquier desconocido— Subió su tono, Cass inmediatamente reacciono y esta vez sí se estaba enojado.

—Escúchame, Dean Winchester, voy a salir por esa puerta acompañado por uno de estos hombres, y lo conseguiré sin ayuda— Castiel usaba una voz baja y amenazadora, eso hizo que sus pantalones dolieran. Lo que sea que hubiera hecho, lo hizo muy, pero muy mal... Tenía que repararlo.

—No, amigo, dije que te ayudaría— Empezó por bajar su tono y palmeo el hombro de su amigo —Porque no nos calmamos, y volvemos a la lista— Le ofreció una sonrisa coqueta… Y la cara de Castiel no fue buena, de verdad lo hizo enfurecer.

—No necesitas hacerlo— Movió su mano al bolsillo de su gabardina —Es la llave de la habitación de Jack, entrégasela— Arrojó la llave que resbaló en la superficie hasta casi caer, se levantó lentamente, Dean casi podía ver su ira alrededor y fue directo a la barra, Dean estaba en shock.


	4. Vicio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cass es mi personaje favorito… No sé porque lo hice sufrir tanto.  
> Espero que disfruten el capítulo. Es un homenaje a Cass Endverse, ya saben la humanidad fue mucho para él y termino viviendo drogado para soportarlo.

Jenny había sido muy atenta con él, a pesar de su negativa a llamarlo por su nombre. Le agradeció los cumplidos que le dedico y le explicó lo incómodo que lo hacían sentir pues no estaba interesado, al menos no de parte de ella, pero eso no se lo diría a la chica, ya había aprendido algo de etiqueta humana y por supuesto era innecesario; aún así ella le dijo que solo los aceptara, no quería ser insistente solo estaba agradecida de encontrarse un hombre agradable entre los cretinos que veía a diario, discutieron sobre el exagerado número de hombres que le faltaban al respeto, lamentablemente su mente lo guió directo a Dean, hoy distraído y de mal humor, observó que se agravó en el transcurso de la cena, y noto varias miradas fijas hacia Jenny y él, así que fue claro que su amigo estaba teniendo algún tipo de berrinche porque Cass robó la atención de la mesera… Le comentó a Jenny que entendía a lo que se refería cuando los llamó “Machos de masculinidad frágil marcando territorio” y prometió que desde ahora al ver esa situación intervendría, aunque con Dean eso significaba pedirle que básicamente no fuera él e interrumpir cada ocasión que interactúan con una mujer. Jenny agradeció, le dio los brownies calientes y le indico que tuviera cuidado, eran frágiles y podrían terminar comiendo moronas. La plática resultó interesante y pronto encontraron un ritmo fácil para comentarios sobre conductas desagradables, Cass realmente apenado porque su mejor amigo las cumplía cabalmente, justo en ese momento Dean llamó su atención “Como todo macho” susurro Jenny, le hizo saber que no le gustó cómo les ordenó irse a un bar, y Castiel pidió disculpas en nombre de su amigo. Ella le pidió no ser como su amigo y le agradeció por ser “Masculinamente sano y no un cretino como el resto de clientes”. Se desearon buenas noches y se giró.

Jenny era agradable y amable, le hizo cumplidos que agradeció mucho, pero le incomodaba tener la atención de otras personas mientras que no tenía posibilidad de conseguir la de Dean. Y lamentable cuando la conseguía no era como la quería… Generalmente era un “Maldición, Cass” nada agradable. 

Ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento esta no era la primera vez que esto sucedía, ya antes había pasado, recordó una vez con Mary sentada a su lado, Sam al otro y su amigo cazador viéndolo confundidos porque la mesera puso su atención en él y no en Dean, su amigo estaba atónito… Incluso se molestó una vez con Rowena que por teléfono le hizo un halago. Su amigo parecía necesitar la atención de todas las mujeres a su alrededor para estar a gusto, Jenny no se equivocó al decirle “Macho”. Dean tenía un mal comportamiento sexual; no había nada de malo en vivir plenamente su vida sexual… Pero muchas veces Dean uso el sexo como único medio de validación, también tenía un relación bastante delicada con el alcohol, su rechazo a la comida saludable rayaba en lo caricaturesco, se sentía menos varonil con ropa elegante, esto lo sabía por un comentario de Sam; “Debiste verlo Cass, Bella lo hizo usar un traje con moño formal, y en la fiesta constantemente revisaba su reflejo; se quejó toda la noche y el día después, porque Bella lo hizo sentir una como una princesita; lo que era gracioso porque realmente él actuaba como una reina del drama” Un siempre traje podía hacerlo sentir menos varonil; Sam también hizo énfasis en el día que viajaron al universo televisivo de “Supernatural” al parecer Dean estaba muy preocupado porque su yo de ese mundo usaba maquillaje y trabajo en una telenovela, pero lo más incómodo fue que la versión de sí mismo tenía nombre de chica “Puedes creerlo, te llamabas Misha, Misha, Cass, eso debe ser un insulto en alguna parte” Después de eso agregó maquillaje, telenovelas y nombres de hombre rusos pero que suenan a chicas, a su lista de cosas que incomodaban a Dean… ¡Oh, Jenny, Jenny, qué razón tenían en mencionar su “frágil masculinidad” Dean se esforzaba en mantener un papel de Macho. Lamentablemente Cass sabía que Dean luchaba con un gran odio propio y sobre compensaba para validarse… ¿Por qué Dean se trataba a sí mismo con tanta dureza? Para él era un hombre perfecto, hablando de Sam, le entregó su infancia, le era leal, le gustaba cocinarle, le gustaba hacerlo reír, era feliz cuando Sam era feliz, entregó varias veces su vida por Sam.

Sabía que nadie tomaría el lugar de Sam en el corazón de Dean… Pero, un pequeño lugar en el corazón de Dean bastaba para Cass… Ya en este punto esperaba al menos que algún día lo reconociera como un verdadero amigo, y respetara eso… Pero bueno, si cuando lograba conseguir atención femenina antes que Dean, o en lugar de Dean, lo tomaba como un suceso asombroso o hacia un berrinche de macho ofendido ¿Qué podía esperar?... ¿Acaso en la mente de Dean, Cass era tan insignificante?, ¿Por eso era tan asombroso que le robara a la mesera?, ¿Por eso era tan asombroso que Rowena lo llamara guapo?, ¿Acaso Cass no merecía algo de afecto de alguna chica? Sabía que no había forma de ser tan especial para Dean como lo era Sam; ¿Pero tenía que hacer tan obvio que su amistad y el mismo Cass, eran menos importante que su papel de macho?

Suspiro molesto.

Pero siendo sinceros, eso no lo sorprendía; después de que se dio cuenta de que Dean despertaba emociones fuertes en él supo que no era cualquier cosa, un ángel sintiendo no es cualquier cosa, y sentir por un humano era imposible, lo que sucedió con él era un evento tan improbable que lo supo al instante… Debía estar perdidamente enamorado de Dean. Y Dean se convirtió en su mundo. Supo que terminaría perdonandolo siempre. Se sintió más vulnerable que nunca.

Una vez superado el descubrimiento se apegó a los términos de su amistad; por ello considero innecesario “hacerse ilusiones” como los humanos lo llamaban y los celos estaban fuera de lugar, no fue hecho con la capacidad de fantasear con ser halagado por Dean y disgustarse si halagaba a otras; tenía el vago anhelo de experimentarlo, pero era incapaz de sumergirse en ello hasta probarlo. Y claro, Dean no le pertenecía.

Fue humano una vez, y después de eso comprendió lo diferente que era la forma de experimentar el mundo, los ángeles eran como un mano callosa, no registraban las emociones sencillas como una mano de piel suave y delicada lo haría, los ángeles solo podían experimentar una emoción cuando era intensa, como el desprecio… Parecía inmune a los celos pero cuando consideraba que no tenía a Dean únicamente por el sexo biológico de su recipiente, o porque definitivamente no le tenía ni el aprecio para aun amigo… Eso si lo sentía hasta el fondo de su ser, su gracia se arremolinaba en su pecho y dolía.

La gracia era como otro ser, tenía su propio carácter… Constantemente lo arrojaba a estar cerca de Dean, suponía que esto era una forma de reemplazar el alma humana, y de esta manera era como se sentían las almas en presencia de su gemela. Cuando fue humano pudo sentirlo, en compañía del cazador sentía electricidad corriendo por sus venas, primero lo notó extraño y después de una plática sincera con su amiga Nora; con quien Dean lo ilusionó… ¿Sinceramente porque le hizo caso a Dean? Nora solo era su jefa en el minisuper, lo hizo sentirse deseado y luego rechazado… Bueno, en retrospectiva si Dean ya lo hacía sentir así ¿Para que hacer que Nora también lo rechazara?… Pero volviendo al punto, tuvo una plática reveladora con ella; supo que tenía un gran problema, empezando por el hecho de que continuamente le recordaba: “¡Él te botó de su casa, Steve, te dejo en la calle sin nada más que lo que traías puesto!” cada ocasión que Cass lo mencionó y sus constantes insinuaciones de que “El amigo que lo botó” era mucho más que un amigo basado en los extraños movimientos estomacales, las fuertes palpitaciones en su pecho y el inconfundible dolor de pantalones cuando pensaba en Dean. Nora fue muy amable en explicarle que con esos síntomas tenía un leve caso de "amor tóxico" que saldría lastimado si seguía creyendo en "el amigo que lo botó" y que sería difícil olvidarlo, pero que tuviera seguridad de que algún día lo superaría.

Se decidió entonces que quería experimentar el mundo, si Dean no podía amarlo, no implicaba que él no pudiera intentar amar a otros humanos… Suspiro cansado, claramente era imposible, pero podía disfrutar de su recipiente, que ahora era más como su cuerpo real, pues Jimmy ya no existía en este plano y su gracia fallaba, podía sentir la “humanidad” consumiéndolo, estaba casi seguro que este sería su destino.

Sí el Vacío, Chuck, Amara, y Billie existían, estaba seguro que existía por ahí un ser denominado “Destino”, y muy posiblemente la existencia de Castiel también había ofendido a ese ser fuera de este mundo… No tenía otra explicación a su fatídica situación. Claramente él había molestado a cada entidad mística en el universo, y su horrible vida y terrible destino era cómo debía pagar el precio.

En ese entonces, cuando fue humano y sus emociones estaban a flor de piel, se dio cuenta de algo… Se encontró un par de veces en “aprietos de pantalones” obviamente fue Nora y sus comentarios sobre Dean, “Él chico que estuvo aquí fue tu amigo, porque si fue así ahora lo entiendo todo, yo también tendría un problema con ese lindo rostro” Claramente Nora bromeaba, pero Cass se encontró deliberando todas las características de Dean y para su sorpresa tuvo que ir al baño a mitad del turno y fingir un dolor estomacal para huir del lugar, usando todo su conocimiento de meditación angelical logró superar el incidente… Hasta que Nora volvió al ataque “Si tu amigo y su trasero bonito no vuelven pronto, puedes darte por soltero” Le tomó media hora y perdió la batalla, volvió al baño y medito tanto como pudo, aprendió a apartar las virtudes del cuerpo de Dean de su mente de modo exprés, y por las mañanas mataba el deseo recordándose que vivir era duro y en eso debía enfocarse. 

Ahora como ángel nuevamente, pero con su gracia intermitente podía sentir más, su recipiente era funcional, solo necesitaba un ambiente propicio y podría experimentar el placer; eso podría reconfortarlo del desprecio continuo de Dean, cuando pensó en esto le resultó una idea de lo más plausible, él podría proporcionar placer y alguien más se lo proporcionaría. De la forma en que los humanos sobrellevaban sus vidas, él podría hacerlo, si vivió hasta ahora con el dolor del rechazo sin paliativos más que noches de lágrimas escondido en su habitación del bunker; podría tener una calidad de vida mejor proporcionada por el interés de una persona en su placer, y él estaba dispuesto a ofrecer lo mismo en retribución.

Dean lo había hecho enojar por última vez, ahora que aprendiera a controlar el rechazo, Dean podía tratarlo como quisiera, ¿Quería hacerlo sentir innecesario? Bien, Cass buscaría a un tipo en un bar que lo necesitara; ¿Quería tratarlo como un idiota? Bien, Cass encontraría un tipo en un bar que apreciara su vasto conocimiento del universo; ¿Quería tratarlo como un inútil? Bien, Cass encontraría un tipo en un bar que admirara su fuerza; ¿Quería tratarlo como un estorbo?, Bien, Cass encontraría en un bar a un tipo que lo deseara…

Tocó con las yemas de sus dedos la madera fría de la barra, Dean no lo volvería a ver con asombro, estaría acompañado cada noche si tenía el tiempo, se dejó caer en el banco, una chica y un hombre alto atendían la barra, pensó terminar su cerveza y pedir un trago, así que apresuro lo que quedaba en la botella por su garganta; esto no sería difícil, comandó el ejército celestial; pediría un trago simple y jugaría con el para mandar la señal de que estaba solo y sin nada por hacer esta noche, si una mujer se acercaba la rechazaría cortésmente; si era un hombre mantendría una conversación educada para llegar a un arreglo y se irían juntos al motel, a diferencia de los hermanos, él eligió habitaciones separadas para darle privacidad a Jack, quien diría que sería él quien disfrutaría de esta situación… Claramente, Dean no.

—¡Disculpe!— Llamó al hombre al frente —Un Whisky, por favor— El hombre tomó una botella del mostrador a su espalda, la abrió y sirvió en un vaso, se lo entregó a Castiel y dejó la botella cerca.

Sabía que su amigo no estaría de acuerdo con su elección de compañía, pero esperaba que no lo hiciera ver tan increíble, y tan inadecuado para alguien como Castiel, “Ex ángel del señor”… Ya eran pocas veces cuando se sentía como cuando fue un verdadero ángel… Su opinión no era relevante para los Winchester, ni cuando salvó sus vidas matando a Billie, muy al contrario, esto enfureció a Dean, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que Dean tomó en cuenta el vasto conocimiento de sus milenios vividos? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que Dean tomó en cuenta su fuerza sobrehumana? ¿Su habilidad en el combate con o sin armas? ¿Cuándo tomó en cuenta su firme lealtad a los hermanos?... ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que a Dean le importó su sincera amistad? Todavía le tenía rencor por aliarse a Crowley porque Castiel cometió el error de respetar la vida de Dean y Lisa como una pareja común. Se tragó su Whisky de un movimiento.

—¡Disculpe! ¿Puede llenarlo?— El hombre hizo lo que le pidió.

Solo hace unos días Dean clavó un nuevo puñal en su pecho. Lo dejó en el bunker cuidando de Jack, rechazó su ayuda cuando fueron a enfrentar a un ser fuera del límite humano, y le recordó que Amara y él poseían un vínculo… Más que eso, ellos “Tuvieron algo” Ana, bien, Amara, bien; Castiel, o él es la niñera del hijo de Lucifer a quien ya intentó matar en más de una ocasión. Su gracia vibró, esto era lo que pasaba con las emociones fuertes, y la humillación del menosprecio se sentía con intensidad… Suspiró, y bebió su trago.

Podría ser esto lo que los humanos llaman depresión… Si, era muy factible, pero al tener todavía un poco de gracia de su parte le permitía mantenerse a salvo de un estado depresivo grave, al menos mientras durara su gracia; cuando esta se fuera, había la posibilidad de dejar de existir, eso definitivamente arreglaba su situación. Muerto ya no habría dolor. No más mejillas irritadas por sus lágrimas.

Pero de quedar vivo… Podría ser como un humano de nuevo… ¿Cómo sobreviviría? La primera vez casi murió de hambre, esta vez teniendo a los Winchester de su lado eso no parecía posible, pero le dejaba una inquietud diferente, ¿Cómo soportaría sus sentimientos por Dean? El rechazo, los celos, las humillaciones; una vez que su gracia se fuera, ¿Cómo afrontaría coexistir con alguien que ni aun siendo un ángel mostró respeto?. Por no hacer énfasis en lo poco que lo hace sentir, en lo falsa que hace que se sienta su amistad.

Serian días duros para él, tal vez tendría que recurrir a los vicios de la humanidad… Suspiro, si su primer vicio era el sexo estaba perdido, ni en su vez anterior como humano consiguió una pareja, lo que consiguió fue morir, una muerte lo hizo creer que era protegido, amado, deseado y cuando más vulnerable estaba, lo asesino… Era por esto de Sam envió a Dean con él, era por esto que el profesional en encuentros casuales, Dean, era su apoyo, y seguramente era por esto que volvería a ser humillado por Dean; podía imaginarse que se burlaría de él cuando Dean saliera por esa puerta con la mujer más sexy del bar mientras él se quedaba sentado en solitario porque no consiguió conquistar a nadie, podía oírlo claramente con las voz profunda del cazador “¡Maldición Cass, no lo lograste!” Seguramente Dean lo haría sonar más cruel “¡Cass, solo debías mover tu trasero por el bar y algún tipo te notaria, ¿Cómo lo echaste a perder?”, porque buscarle mujeres ya era difícil e intentar con hombres aumentaba el desafío… Dean se lo hizo saber “No tienes idea”… ¡Pues bien, Dean!, estaba muy seguro en lo que se estaba metiendo, lo quería, quería sentirse deseado por una maldita vez… No quería bajar más su autoestima de ángel caído… Pero se sentiría muy humillado si Dean salía acompañado y a él le tocaba aprovechar la privacidad de su habitación para llorar.

¿Por qué Dean hacía tan difíciles las cosas?, ya Castiel sabía que no era amado; ¿Por qué no le concedía el querer acostarse con un hombre?. Castiel nunca dijo nada de la preocupante conducta sexual de Dean ¿Por qué cuando mostraba interés sexual, Dean se lo prohibía? ¿Dean pensaba que no servía ni para conseguir sexo? Esa fue la razón por la que aceptó ayudarlo, porque solo no conseguiría nada… ¿O era qué… ¿Qué no lo merecía?... Dean pensaba que Cass no merecía ser amado, y por eso le incomodaba cuando una mujer ponía sus ojos en él, por eso le parecía imposible que Cass consiguiera un hombre… ¿Era poca cosa? ¿Era desagradable? ¿Solo era Dean quien pensaba así?

Recordó a Naomi “Siempre tuviste roto el chasis”

Y recordó a Dean “¿Por qué siempre ese algo que sale mal, eres tú?”

Suspiro ensimismado, este sería un nuevo fracaso para agregar a su creciente lista de fracasos. Se armó de valor, y dio una mirada por el bar, no estaba seguro si estaba causando una buena impresión en el grupo, ni por parte de mujeres, ni por parte de hombres… Esto no pintaba tan bien para su orgullo lastimado por años y años de abuso por parte de Dean… Porque obviamente la persona que más amas, es la que más te lastima… Bien podría empezar a escribir una carta de disculpa con todos los seres cósmicos que molestó… Usaría la cortesía humana, primero las damas…

¡Querida Amara, lamento intentar matarte, solo quería ayudar Dean porque lo amo, y a Sam porque estos años ha sido mi mejor amigo!.

¡Querido Chuck, padre mío, lamento haberte ofendido de todas las formas que lo hice, en verdad pensé que hacía lo correcto, y no te preocupes, ahora ya escarmenté bastante mi rebeldía, ¡Hey, buena jugada enviarme con el hombre justo y volverlo mi perdición!.

¡Nada estimada Billie, no lamento haberte matado, estaba y todavía estoy locamente enamorado de Dean, y quiero mucho a Sam, no podía permitir que los mataras, te ofrezco una disculpa si eso te ofendió!

¡Nada estimado Vacío, lamento mucho haberte despertado, pero no lamento nada más, incluso si muero mañana, no lamentare nada, podrías darme la oportunidad de descansar en paz junto a mi hijo!

Y como era de esperarse nada sucedió, Dean no se enamoró milagrosamente de él, pero mejoró mucho en su sentido del humor; aprendió a burlarse de su miseria.


	5. Barman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!! Perdón, pero quería darle a Cass un amigo de verdad interesado en él y que le diera un rato agradable, así que use a Zack, imaginemos que no se conocían ya que esto es una divergencia del canon y me tome algunas libertades literarias.  
> En fin, Supernatural y su mundo no me pertenecen solo soy una fan con una imaginación inquieta y homoerótica.
> 
> Escribí esto hace mucho, de hecho todo el fic esta escrito en pedazos, solo lo estaba puliendo… Me faltan dos capítulos más que están muy incompletos y llegaremos al final :D Pero después del 15x18 necesitaba ver a Cass feliz y pensé que ustedes también, así que lo estoy subiendo una semana antes de lo planeado :D

Suspiro pesadamente, sus brazos estaban tranquilos en la barra casi apoyando su peso completo en ella, no se sentía capaz de dar otra mirada por el lugar, mantendría su dignidad tanto como le tomará llegar a su habitación, entonces solo esperaría el amanecer acostado en su cama, se lavaría la cara y volvería a evitar sentir.

Un hombre de abrigo negro se deslizo por su costado y apoyo su codo en la barra.

—¡Hola!— Dijo el hombre. Cass le dirigió una mirada de reojo.

—Buena noche— Saludó cortésmente.

—Dos margaritas del día— Pidió con voz grave, y con un acento que le recordó a Crowley —¿Uhm, estás de mal humor?— Le preguntó a Cass directamente.

—No— Contestó con simpleza.

—¿Y porque no me ves a la cara?— Le preguntó, esta vez había humor en su voz.

—Lo siento— Se disculpó y se giró en su banco —No soy bueno con la gente— Informo para el hombre

—¡¿Bueno, qué tal un hola?!— le sonrió, su sonrisa blanca era tan ancha como podía; esto le dio ánimo —Por cierto, soy Zack— Se presentó y extendió su mano hacia él.

—Castiel— Contesto tomando la mano en un fuerte apretón, Zack sonrío de nuevo —Pensé que Buenas noche era aceptable, es de noche— Le explico al hombre bien vestido, pantalones de vestir negros, camisa negra, un abrigo negro, cabello negro y piel pálida… Dejó escapar una risilla, le recordó tanto a Crowley, si el destino quería que terminara esta noche con alguien con la pinta del demonio con quien tuvo algo parecido a una amistad, estaba bien con eso; no volvería a insultar a otra entidad cósmica.

—Lo es, Castiel— Le dijo el hombre —Pero sugiere otras cosas— Recibió su pedido y puso una copa con un líquido rosado frente a Cass.

—¿Cómo cuáles?— Quiso saber Cass.

—Como que no estás disponible— Le aclaró Zack llevando su vaso a sus labios, tomó un trago corto.

—¡Oh!— Lo miró con ojos abiertos, había olvidado que debía parecer agradable, incluso ser coqueto como Dean, tomó su trago e imitó al otro hombre —Bueno, mis disculpas— Se excuso con el hombre y prosiguió —En efecto estoy disponible— Le hizo saber. Posiblemente esta era la oportunidad…

—¿Seguro?— Le pregunto curioso con un tono juguetón, y si no se equivocaba esta era una buena señal —Porque te vi con el tipo de allá en su mesa— Giró un poco la vista topándose con la de su amigo, claramente vigilando su progreso. Volvió su vista a la mesa, tomó la bebida en la copa y volvió su vista a Zack.

—Si, Dean estaba siendo mi apoyo— Informo al hombre y se bebió todo el contenido, estaba casi seguro que el sabor debía ser lo que se conoce como Lichi.

—¿Apoyo?— Tomó asiento en el banco junto a Cass

—Como dije, no soy bueno con las personas— Le explico al moreno —Él me ayudaba— Aclaró, Zack tomó un poco de su copa.

—¿Y por qué estás aquí, y no en la mesa?— Le pregunto con curiosidad.

—Bueno— Dudó un poco, hasta donde sabia era una descortesía hablar sobre los prejuicios de otros —Es un tema personal de Dean, no es correcto hablar sobre eso sin su permiso— Optó por ser lo más pragmático posible.

—No sé quién te dijo eso, pero está mal— Le dijo bebiendo el resto de su margarita de Lichi —En los bares puedes sacar tus penas— Le informo a Cass—Mas si te hizo enojar tu amigo de apoyo— Le guiñó uno de sus ojos azules.

—Dean, no me hizo enojar— Aclaró con calma.

—Y entonces volvemos a empezar— Palmeo la barra —Porque estás aquí y no con tu amigo— Inclinó su cabeza en dirección de Dean y bebió.

—Solo fui demasiado para él— Intentó explicar sin sonar molesto, no quería volver a pensar como hace un rato, había sido suficiente miseria por un día.

—¡Ahora estoy intrigado!— Zack aplaudió y se acomodó mejor en su propio banco —¿Qué tomas?— Le preguntó señalando su vaso vacío.

—Whisky, estaría bien— Dijo —Gracias— Agregó.

—Dos Whisky— Le pidió al barman alto —Cuéntame más— Le invito haciendo una seña con su mano, moviendo sus dedos juntos hacia arriba.

—Me pregunto mis preferencias— Él lo miro esperando a que continuara —Le dije que me gustaría probar el sexo homosexual— El chico de la barra se acercó a ellos y sirvió el vaso de Cass, tomo uno nuevo para el moreno y después de llenarlo lo dejo junto a su mano, recogiendo las copas.

—Y supongo que tu amigo no tenía idea— Dedujo contemplando su bebida, el humor nunca abandonó su voz.

—Correcto— Indicó Cass y aunque titubeó un poco, Zack ya le había dicho que estaba bien hablar de su molestia con Dean —Si soy sincero, deliberadamente evite decirlo hasta que dijo que cualquier mujer serviría a mi propósito— Se sincero tomó un poco de su trago.

—Supongo que tu propósito es acostarte con un hombre— Le dijo con una sonrisa, Cass casi podía decir que tenía la atención del moreno, pero no cometería un error moviéndose antes de tiempo.

—Correcto— Informó, contemplando la expresión de Zack, este tomó un pequeño trago de su vaso.

—Y por lo que entiendo…— Señaló —No querías decirle que te gustan los hombres— Completo esperando la respuesta de Castiel.

—No— Levantó una mano para detenerlo —No me gustan los hombres— Aclaro para Zack.

—¡Vaya! ¿Así esperas levantar un hombre?— Cass estuvo a punto de preguntar, pero se dio cuenta que este era un eufemismo para su cometido de la noche —¿Estás en camino a salir del closet?— Le preguntó Zack con curiosidad genuina.

—Amo a un solo hombre— Aclaro Cass su punto —Y quiero experimentar lo que sería tener sexo con él— Le explico con detalle y tomó un corto trago.

—Puedo asegurarte que si lo amas, te sentirás culpable si te acuestas con otro— Le dijo con una mano en el pecho y una risita bailando en sus labios, pero su tono era serio con su acento casi inglés.

—No espero ningún tipo de ilusión romántica, solo la experiencia sexual— Le expuso con tono firme, vació su vaso con un último trago.

—¿En serio?— Sus ojos parecían sorprendidos —Eso es jodidamente pragmático— Le hizo saber —Antes de llegar a esto de experimentar, ¿Te confesaste?— Preguntó, su humor era el mismo, pero esta vez había una curiosidad sincera y nada burlona.

—¿Eso es importante?— Le cuestiono. En su “plan” no consideró si esto era importante.

—¡Por supuesto!— Exclamó muy divertido con su vaso en los labios —Tal vez le gustas y estaría dispuesto a enseñarte todo lo que quieres experimentar— Bebió, y le picó el hombro con su dedo índice y se rio por lo bajo —¡Que fuerte estás!— Le informo con una risa completa, de oreja a oreja.

—¡Oh, no! Él es lo que llaman “muy heterosexual”— El moreno llamó al chico detrás de la barra, y señalo sus vasos vacíos.

— Castiel, déjame decirte que el 50% de los “Muy heterosexuales” son bastante “Gais”— Él joven barman llenó sus vasos.

—No lo creo de él…— Repaso aquella vez que Ramiel casi lo mato con la lanza de Michael —Me lo dejo claro antes— De repente su boca estaba seca, las palabras rasguñaban su garganta, la aclaro con un gruñido incómodo —Hace unos años, lo intente— Miro al moreno y luego a la mesa —Confesarme— Dirigió su mirada al vaso —Él no lo tomó muy bien— Cass tomó su vaso de un sorbo. Zack lo siguió, e indicó que los volvieran a llenar, el chico los llenó levantando una ceja.

—¿Se puso violento?— Pregunto serio, esta vez su humor no hizo presencia.

—No…— Suspiró —Él pareció asustado y no pudo mirarme a la cara…— Recordó el rostro de Dean, convenciéndose de que estaba asustado de perderlo porque le importaba aunque no podía estar seguro —Justo en ese momento estaba muy herido, pensé que iba a morir— Le explicó Zack —No quería irme sin que lo supiera, fue egoísta, pero se lo dije— Dijo con sinceridad —Y la forma en que evito mí mirada, me dolió más de lo que sentía en ese momento por la herida— Dean no le sostuvo la mirada cuando se lo confesó y parecía tan calmado, Cass estaba asustado de morir, de dejar a su familia, y Dean parecía tan calmado mientras agonizaba; su gracia se arremolino en su estómago.

—Oh, Castiel, en serio lo siento— Acarició el hombro de Cass par reconfortarlo —No me gustaría estar en tus zapatos— Le dijo con su mano inmóvil en el hombro —Pero ya sabes, no vas a ganar nada más que culpa si te enredas esta noche por un amor no correspondido— Soltó el hombro para tomar un leve trago y el otro hombre lo imitó.

—Eso significa que tu no estas disponible— Aseguro algo decepcionado; había llegado a pensar que estaba coqueteando con el moreno, y que tal vez podrían llegar a algo.

—¿Yo?— Preguntó casi con sorpresa. Castiel dio por hecho que se había equivocado.

—Mis disculpas— Ofreció —Pensé que tu interés en mi historia, solo era la plática de cortesía antes de irnos juntos, además ofreciste bebidas— Señaló los vasos en la barra.

—Si, estaba muy interesado— Le dijo Zack con una gran sonrisa —Eres todo mi tipo— Le guiñó.

—¿Entonces todavía puedes estar dispuesto?— Preguntó con gran duda.

—Bueno, si eres mi tipo físicamente— Afirmó —Pero prefiero que mis parejas tengan ganas de divertirse, no de experimentar— Hubo un corto silencio y vaciaron sus vasos al mismo tiempo.

—Correcto— Suspiro y pensó que tal vez debía esforzarse un poco más —Déjame plantearlo de otra forma— Dijo más para sí mismo —¿Podrías estar interesado en divertirnos juntos, mientras experimento el sexo homosexual, Zack?— El hombre de negro soltó una gran carcajada casi perdiendo el equilibrio, puso su mano en la espalda de Castiel para apoyarse, Cass lo miró, y pronto se contagió de su alegría sonriendo con él. El moreno se detuvo con pequeños espasmos todavía.

—¿Así de directo fuiste con tu amor no correspondido?— Arrastró su banco aún más cerca de Cass, sus muslos completamente juntos.

—Supuse que decir “Te amo” era correcto— Intentó explicarse, cuando se lo dijo a Dean, quería que supiera que era verdad, pero cuando vio que Dean no le importaba, corrigió la frase por un “Los amo a todos” fue solo entonces cuando Dean se dignó a mirarlo, y le dijo que eran familia, que estarían bien, pero Castiel no tenía esperanzas, dio un suspiro casi imperceptible; Crowley lo salvó ese día, no Dean, no Sam, no Mary… Su amigo Crowley. Zack, nunca dejó las risitas alegres, pero se aclaró la garganta y se calmó.

—Ya veo porque se asustó— Le dijo poniendo su mano nuevamente en su espalda; él moreno volvía a tocarlo, Castiel lo tomó como una buena señal, tal vez si estaba coqueteando bien y se sentía cómodo con su toque.

—Quería ser sincero, sabía que era egoísta y estaría asombrado, pero nunca pensé que podría causarle tanta indiferencia un “Te amo”— Zack levantó dos dedos hacia el bartender y este se acercó a llenar sus vasos

—No te sientas mal, a todos nos pasa que tropezamos con un hetero— Le dio una palmaditas y dejo su mano un poco más debajo en su espalda, nuevamente pensó que esto era una buena señal —No te gradúas de gay sin antes ser rechazado por uno— Cass tomó su vaso y lo bebió completo, el chico lo lleno de inmediato, Zack lo imito haciendo un gesto al tragar, y señalo su vaso, este fue llenado al momento. Cass sonreía, se sentía cómodo y por lo que podía deducir Zack la estaba pasando bien en su compañía.

—No creo que eso sea 100% exacto— Le dijo entre risas al moreno.

—Claro que no, es un chiste, Castiel— Le contestó este riendo más fuerte.

—Oh, por supuesto— Le dijo en cuanto comprendió la broma —Si, tiene gracia, ahora lo veo— Vacío su vaso, el barman se veía sorprendido y lo lleno una vez más, miró a Zack, este suspiro y se llevó el vaso a la boca bebiéndolo, el barman lo lleno cuando lo dejo en la barra.

—Castiel eres el hombre más caro de este bar— Dijo negando con la cabeza y volviendo a palmear su espalda, bajando un poco más su mano, ya casi a la altura de sus pantalones.

—Mis disculpas— Le contestó —Supuse que era socialmente aceptable tomar una gran cantidad de alcohol en un bar— Explicó.

—Claro que lo es, pero es difícil seguirte el paso— Dijo y esta vez, lo que sucedió fue la señal de que esto iba bien, Zack lo acarició un poco sobre la gabardina, pero podía sentir que estaba siguiendo el largo de su cinturón.

—Pido disculpas— Comentó con una sonrisa tímida, no quería pensar que iba a cometer un error cuando todo le decía que iba por buen camino —Beberé despacio y tomaré la responsabilidad por la mitad de la cuenta— Ofreció para ser justo.

—No, ¡Está bien, Castiel!— Le dijo, todavía sentía su mano moverse de un costado a otro sobre la ropa —Bebe y yo pagare, te has disculpado conmigo en este rato más de lo que he escuchado en mi vida— Se rio con simpatía por Cass.

—No pareces haber vivido mucho— Comentó sin ánimos de sonar condescendiente.

—Y aun así tengo más experiencia gay y habilidad con las personas que tu— Bebió su vaso y apuntó a el —Más— Castiel bebió el suyo y fueron llenados ambos vasos.

—Eso te lo concedo— Afirmó.

—Castiel, eres un buen tipo, y eres muy atractivo— Zack le guiño un ojo —¡Seguro te ves mejor bajo la gabardina!— Castiel se sorprendió, estaba seguro de que esto era un coqueteo directo así que se aclaró la garganta para responder con seguridad.

—Creo que estoy bastante aceptable— Se levantó y se quitó la gabardina, la dejó en la barra, se quitó el saco y tomó asiento, la gabardina y el saco los dejó sobre sus piernas bajo la mirada atenta de Zack que siguió cada movimiento —¿Es aceptable?— Le preguntó directamente.

—Si, si lo es— Contestó Zack, su mirada pegada en su pecho ancho de Castiel; puso su mano en los pectorales de Cass y frotó un poco su palma por ellos —Castiel eres ardiente— Le dijo en un susurro. Cass soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.

—¡Gracias por el cumplido!— Susurro también.

—Hombre, lo digo en serio— Deslizó su mano a través del torso peligrosamente abajo —Realmente me gustas; soy del tipo “Daddy issues”— Cass soltó una risita.

—Estoy familiarizado con eso, generalmente viene de mujeres jóvenes en el super— Zack bajó más su mano, trazó con su índice el largo del cinturón de Cass, este atento a su movimiento —Y en efecto tengo un hijo— El moreno bufó —¿Pero no estás hablando de eso, cierto?— Ambos rieron. Retiró la mano del cuerpo de Cass, bebió su vaso y pidió más, Castiel lo imitó.

—Bueno, Castiel, dime que le enseñaras a tu hijo a no hablar de su padre cuando obtenga la atención de una conquista— Le giño.

—Por supuesto— Se rio por lo bajo —¿Entonces, logré “tener suerte” esta noche?— Le pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

—No lo sé todavía— Contestó entre risas, claramente era un coqueteo.

—Si no soy suficientemente bueno, podrías decirme como mejorar mi desempeño— Le dijo, intentando sonar “Juguetón”. Zack apoyó su cabeza en su puño y su codo en la barra, no apartó la mirada de la de Castiel durante un largo rato.

—Hay una forma rápida— Dijo al fin.

—Indícamela— Pidió interesado.

—Bueno— El joven se giró en su banco y palmeó los muslos de Cass, ese se giró y se colocaron de frente al otro —Ahora dame el mejor beso que puedas— Castiel asintió.

Tomó la solapa del abrigo negro, su tela era gruesa, la apretó con fuerza, y suavemente lo atrajo hacia él hasta chocar completamente sus torsos juntos abriendo sus piernas para que el moreno se deslizara entre ellas y cerrar el espacio que los separaba; subió su mano libre a la nuca de Zack, deslizando sus dedos largos lentamente entre las cortas hebras de su cabello obscuro, se sintió suave y desprendía un ligero calor; lentamente unió sus labios, una vez juntos sintió el aliento alcohólico del otro y decidió usar un poco de su gracia para bajar su embriagues; inmediatamente mordió el labio inferior, el moreno abrió la boca por la sorpresa y Cass aprovecho para introducir su lengua, la enredo alrededor de la otra y las restregó, nunca se le había ocurrido pero dejo salir su gracia a través de su boca, escucho un gemido y pensó que si era bueno debía hacerlo durar un poco más así que siguió haciéndolo un tiempo considerable, intentando descubrir si la sensación era tan placentera él como para él moreno, luego lentamente paseo por la boca del moreno entre ligeras succiones; el sabor del alcohol se desvaneció; mordió nuevamente, pero esta vez uso la punta de su lengua para consolarlo sobando el labio por el daño hecho, y con lentitud se alejó.

Zack estaba quieto, sus pechos todavía juntos, podía sentir como su corazón latía fuertemente, pero su quietud le hizo dudar de su ejecución.

—Mis disculpas, no poseo la experiencia necesaria— Ofreció. Zack reaccionó, tomó su vaso y pidió otro con señas que tomó enseguida, volvió a ser llenado. Se giró a Castiel y volvió a besarlo, esta vez con entusiasmo, se inclinó al pecho de Cass y dejó caer su peso, Castiel lo tomó en brazos equilibrando sus cuerpos. Zack se separó cuando le faltó oxígeno.

—Necesito un trago— Susurro, tomó su vaso y el de Castiel —Lo que te voy a preguntar es importante— Miró a Cass con el ceño fruncido, él asintió mientras el chico rellenaba sus vasos —¿Pensabas en él cuando me besaste?— Cass se sonrojo inmediatamente; no pensó directamente en Dean, estaba enfocado en hacer bien su “Trabajo” pero la verdad...

—No es mi intención ofenderte— Su mano todavía alrededor del brazo de Zack —Quería besarte bien... Pero solo pienso en lo diferente que eres, que por ejemplo él tiene los labios más gruesos y serían más suaves— Cass tomó su trago, lo cierto era que no pensó que Zack era Dean, todo lo contrario; pensó que Zack era muy diferente a Dean.

—Castiel, nunca me habían besado así— Le dijo mordiendo su labio inferior —Pero necesitas ser más claro, piensa un poco más ¿Qué sentiste?— Cass lo contempló un tiempo…

Amaba a Dean, de esto estaba seguro hace años, era el humano con más potencial que conocía y en su larga vida esto significaba mucho; tenía fuertes problemas con sus sentimientos y si se permitiera experimentarlos con libertad sabía que podía llegar a ser la mejor persona del mundo, era agresivo, aprendió a serlo porque debía sobrevivir a los monstruos que la humanidad solo considero en la ficción, francamente el hombre no sabía vivir en paz, lo supo cuando lo veía con Lisa… Dean pudo disfrutar de una vida normal pero se aferraba a su miedo de ser emboscado por la maldad, no pudo disfrutar de la libertad de amar a la familia que Lisa ofrecía, cada día se sumió más en la tristeza; tal vez Dean nunca lo entendería porque estaba emocionalmente fracturado y le era difícil ver lo que otros veían; sobre todo él, Cass era un experto en Dean y sabía que ese tiempo con Lisa fue una cadena para Dean, sabía que cada día con ella significaba un día que el mal le ganaba al bien y eso rompía a su hombre justo. Sabía que no se perdonaba ninguna de las muertes que lo golpearon. Dean no era un humano débil pero no tenía la fuerza que aparentaba, él se rompía con facilidad y no lo aceptaba porque nadie se lo permitió nunca.

Incluso él mismo pensaba en Dean como capaz de todo, y lo era, podía salvar el mundo. Dean cambió el mundo de Cass y varias veces lo rompió, Dean era una fuerza poderosa en la mente de Cass, pero nunca se atrevió a considerarlo a su disposición, pero sí honrado de estar a la de Dean. Dean tenía muchas virtudes y muchos defectos, pero lo seguía intentando, pocas veces lo vio dejarse caer, pocas veces rezo con el corazón roto, él lo escuchó claramente, Dean hacía muchas plagarías a Cass, pero solo en contadas ocasiones esas plegarias eran desde su corazón roto, como aquella que hizo cuando perdió a Sam por primera vez, todo el cielo vibró con su dolor, radio ángel se interrumpió un rato, esa fue la primera vez que Dean llamó la atención entre sus hermanos.

Se sintió honrado por su padre cuando le dijeron que sería el guardián del hombre justo si sobrevivía a sacarlo del infierno, aunque todos sus hermanos que bajaron tuvieron la misma indicación fue él quien lo alcanzó, fue el único en ver su alma desnuda, él único en experimentar su toque, y su aprehensión empezó ahí, una alma tan pura y fuerte estaba tan rota, lo llevó a la vida, reparó su cuerpo con dedicación y lo dejó para reportarse con sus hermanos, una vez que termino trató de contactarlo y fue esa la primera vez que Dean Winchester lo decepcionó; no recordaba todo con exactitud palabra por palabra al día de hoy, pero sufrió para encontrar esas palabras perfectas para Dean y este nunca las escucho, porque Dean no era “Una persona especial” capaz de oír y ver a los ángeles en su verdadera forma… Luego comprendió que necesitaría un medio para interactuar con él, preguntó a Jimmy si estaba dispuesto a entregarse a esta misión, y fue a su encuentro con Dean… En retrospectiva, tal vez el ser apuñalado la primera vez que se vieron debió ser una indicación de lo que sería su relación. Se rio con gracia.

Su mente viajó rápidamente por todas las veces que Dean lo decepciono, ya no tenía caso recordarlas, no eran más importantes que el amor que le tenía al rubio, y eso era doloroso, Dean no lo tenía en consideración nunca, a menos que fuera útil, y ni siquiera siendo un ángel eso era garantía… Suspiro derrotado; sabía que la mayor parte de las veces que lo humilló o dejó salir su ira en él, Dean estaba cegado por sus sentimientos, nuevamente, necesitaba trabajar mucho con sus emociones… Pero sabía que Dean lo lograría, lo hizo bien en la plegaria que le dio en el purgatorio, Dean sabía de sus defectos y tal vez ya que el mundo estuviera a salvo podría ser él sin ataduras o miedos.

Si él pudiera rezar lo haría para que Dean pudiera curar sus heridas emocionales y viviera con plenitud el resto de sus días.

Salió de sus pensamientos y volvió hacia su compañero… Cuando beso a Meg tenía un sabor a menta y Abril a manzanilla; Zack estaba inundado de Whisky… Lo más similar a Dean que podría conseguir ¿Lograría conmocionar tanto a Dean alguna vez como a Zack con solo un beso?, ¿Dean podría desear tanto el contacto con él cómo Zack lo hizo?. Porque lo sintió, logro sentir por el deseo de Zack en ese beso hambriento que le dio, era una sensación sutil pero agradable como cuando otro humano lo halagaba, se sentía bien ser considerado deseable, hoy lo fue para Jenny y Zack, no logro “Encenderse” pero se sintió apreciado, se sintió útil, se sintió que merecía esto… Pero… Definitivamente no era lo que quería, Zack tenía razón.

Si salía por esa puerta con él, si tenía sexo con él podría experimentar el goce sexual, pero como no era Dean, se sentiría inconforme y aceptaría que podría sentirse muy culpable. Si estar con otras personas lo haría lamentar que no fueran Dean, no tenía caso provocarse más dolor.

Y por supuesto no quería usar a alguien para un medio si no iba a proporcionarle la misma diversión a cambio, era una clara falta de respeto no estar comprometido con la relación. Tomó su vaso, señaló el del moreno, este lo tomó, chocó en brindis y lo bebieron de golpe. Su bartender levantó la botella para volver a llenarlos, pero Cass levantó la mano indicando que era suficiente.

—Zack, mis disculpas— Le ofreció con seriedad —Acabo de comprender que yo realmente estaría ausente, mi cuerpo podría estar ahí, mi compromiso de hacer satisfactorio el acto sexual también; pero mi interés y deseo no sería para ti. Discúlpame— Pidió. Zack lo miró solo un momento y su sonrisa nunca se desvaneció.

—Bien, no es una noche completamente perdida, al menos me gane el rechazo más pragmático de la comunidad LGBTQ+— Le guiño el ojo divertido.

—Por favor déjame pagar la cuenta— Le ofreció Castiel.

—No, no, no, soy un caballero— Le dijo —Aunque normalmente soy a quien le pagan los tragos, sé de etiqueta, yo vine hasta aquí por ti— Cass sintió a su gracia enfriarse, era el halago más fuerte que había recibido pero su gracias sabía que no venía de Dean, después de un silencio Zack le dijo —Aunque puedes hacer algo por mi— Puso de vuelta su mano en el pecho de Cass.

—Por supuesto— Le aseguró con una sonrisa.

—¿Puedes solo llevarme a casa?— Pidió con amabilidad —Ya estaba ebrio cuando te pedí besarme— Le informó entre risitas.

—Lo supuse— Castiel suspiro, por eso había usado su gracia con el moreno durante el primer beso, pero este siguió tomando, así que era natural que volviera a sentirse ebrio —Mi auto está afuera del motel a la orilla de la carretera ¿Puedes caminar?— Dijo.

—Si, un poco— Zack todavía reía por lo bajo —Pero no me molestaría que me cargaras “papi”— Le guiño.

—Bueno, puedo permitirme esa cortesía contigo— Le devolvió el guiño.

—¿Oye y tu amigo de apoyo?, ¿No le avisas que te vas?— Preguntó con curiosidad.

—Él está esperando a la mujer más sexy del bar— Le explicó con calma, sabía que Dean estaría ahí solo el tiempo suficiente para encontrar a alguien si no es que ya lo había hecho.

—No se le hará difícil, también es ardiente— Comento Zack con simpleza —Pero no es mi tipo, él parece más del tipo homófobo, nos ha estado vigilando toda la noche con cara de vomitar, ¿Crees que no me aprueba para ti?— Cass hizo una mueca —¿Estarás bien con él?— Le preguntó el moreno con un poco de preocupación.

—Te aseguro que Dean no es una mala persona— Aclaro con firmeza, Dean solo actuaba así porque desaprobaba la elección de Cass, no porque fuera un homófobo peligroso —Nunca imagino que prefería la compañía de un hombre— Se sintió un poco culpable por que sonó a que Dean si tenia prejuicios con los homosexuales, cuando todo era específicamente por él, podía asegurar que Dean no tenía problemas con los homosexuales. Él que estaba mal para Dean era Cass no los homosexuales y definitivamente no Zack —Solo pasa que nunca creyó que mostraría interés en alguien porque hasta hoy, nunca lo hice— Explicó con calma para limpiar el nombre de Dean.

—Por tu hijo di por hecho que vivías como hetero— Le miró confundido —Y estabas saliendo del closet—

—No es mi hijo biológico— Explicó para aclarar la confusión —Su madre fue una gran amiga, y murió cuando Jack nació. Le prometí a Kelly que lo protegería— Completo su explicación.

—¿Lo adoptaste?— Castiel asintió a sabiendas que eso no era completamente exacto, Zack le dio una sonrisa muy cálida —¡Oh, si tu hubieras sido mi padre!, tal vez no tendría este problema con hombres adultos muy musculosos y cariñosos— Ambos se rieron con fuerza —¿Sigue en pie sacarme en tus brazos fuertes “papi”?— Cass asintió y Zack se giró a la barra, su fiel barman todavía con ellos —¡Dos tequilas!— Él sirvió dos vasos pequeños con el líquido transparente —¡Salud, Castiel!— Le entregó uno de los vasitos.

—¡Salud, Zack!— Levantó su vaso al frente.

—¡Salud, por mi “papito”!— Grito al bar, algunos de los presentes les siguieron en el brindis cuando tomaron su último trago —¡Bien!— Le arrebató el vaso vacío a Castiel y lo dejó en la barra junto al suyo —Estoy listo para vomitar tu auto— Castiel se rio, Zack se levantó y Cass enredo sus brazos alrededor de su cadera para salvarlo de una caída. Tomó su gabardina y saco. Salieron con Zack acurrucado en el pecho de Cass, con los brazos grandes del ángel fuertemente sujetándolo.


	6. Tormento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, quisiera decir que Adam Beauchesne, el actor que interpreto a Zack, según tiene 34 años, entonces si es joven para Misha xDDDDDDDDDDDDDD  
> Pero para este fic, imaginemos que Cass como ángel no ha cambiado nadita en todos estos años, y Zack se vería unos 10 años mas joven de todos modos, ¿Ok? xD  
> También tengo que decir que este capítulo fue un poco difícil y casi borre todo para reescribirlo xD Y esta es la versión que no me quedo tan mal xD

Dean estaba en pánico, su amigo llevaba quince minutos en la barra y ya había notado a tres chicas y dos hombres que habían puesto sus ojos en él, uno de ellos era especialmente desagradable, parecía que estaba desnudando a Castiel con la mirada… Bueno, en realidad, las chicas también, pero como este era hombre y Cass estaba interesado en uno, automáticamente para Dean este era peligroso, no porque fuera a ser una muerte en cubierto o un demonio o el mismísimo Chuck llevándolos a una trampa… ¡Oh, por el imbécil de Chuck! No quería pensar qué sucedería si en verdad lo fuera y terminaba matando a Cass ahora que su gracia estaba en malas condiciones. Se quedó un momento en silencio sopesando la idea, ¿Estaba asustado porque fuera un villano en cubierto que le haría daño, o porque era un hombre francamente atractivo? Era rubio, alto, se veía fuerte… ¡Con un demonio! Nunca se consideró inseguro, todo lo contrario, era bastante coqueto y con mucho éxito. Pero este hombre aparte de atractivo podría ser mejor tipo que él y conquistar a Cass… ¿Qué sucedería si flechaba a Cass y empezaba una relación? ¡Una muy seria, con casa e hijos adoptados y todas esas mierdas de gais altamente funcionales!

Se dio cuenta que estaba hiperventilando por el mareo repentino que sintió.

Trato de tomarlo con calma… Uno, si era un villano, Cass podría manejarlo, si se trataba de Chuck, en última instancia podría rondar su habitación para no dejar solo a Cass… Esa era una idea muy perturbadora, porque si no era Chuck terminaría escuchando como Cass tenía sexo con otro tipo… “Otro” se rio con pena, como si pudiera usar “Otro”, claramente este era el “Primer” tipo de muchos… ¡Oh, eso dolía! Pero no meno que ese tipo fuera el “Único”… ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué jodidos se torturaba pensando en esto?

Obviamente, porque esto era real, estaba sucediendo frente a sus ojos. Cass estaba en la mira de este tipo que podría llevárselo para siempre; de nuevo sintió su respiración fuera de control, e intento retomarlo. Volvió a relajarse. Este tipo, no podía ser Chuck, porque seguramente él estaba planeando algo más explosivo y sangriento para matarlo en lugar de jugar sucio seduciendo a su propio hijo en un bar junto a una carretera concurrida.

Y dos; tampoco podría ser que se fugaran juntos para tener una “bonita” familia gay, porque muy raramente los líos en bares terminaban en bodas; suspiró con alivio.

Tomó su cerveza más rápido de lo que quería, estaba muy nervioso, volvió su vista a Cass… Y se preguntó… ¿Qué pasaría si se levantaba en este momento, iba a la barra y coqueteaba con su amigo? ¿Cass lo tomaría en serio? ¿Pensaría que es era una broma?... Bueno con lo molesto que estaba cuando se fue era mejor no tentar su suerte, aunque tenía muchas ganas de intentarlo, llegaría y le diría “Cass, si quieres experimentar… Yo soy muy bueno en esto, inténtalo conmigo” y un guiño simpático y un toque de muslos, y con suerte Cass lo tomaría en serio, si no, él está dispuesto a ser más formal, le dejaría claro que estaba siendo honesto, luego lo convencería de ir al motel y desordenar las sábanas… Su entrepierna despertó nuevamente ¡Bueno ahora sería divertido atravesar el bar con una erección! Pero él podía hacerlo por Cass.

Suspiro pesadamente, solo necesitaba levantarse, apretó con fuerza la botella entre sus manos, ¡Vamos, Dean, levántate, tu plan es bueno! Suspiro… No se levantó.

Y entonces recordó, que no era tan valiente como pensaba, en el café pudo hacerlo, no logro decirlo; afuera del café cuando Sammy pregunto por el bar para estar seguro, no se retractó; cuando venían de camino, no se arrepintió; y cuando Cass dijo que buscaban un hombre, él no se ofreció. Tuvo más de una oportunidad de hacer las cosas diferente y no logró hacerlo. Tal vez con más alcohol. Giro buscando a la mesera, la ubico y la llamó con la mano.

—¿Qué necesitas, guapo?— Le dijo con una sonrisa.

—No quiero estar sobrio, asegúrate que siempre tenga una botella en la mano— Le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¡Por supuesto!— Le guiño e inmediatamente le devolvió el gesto.

Ella se dio la vuelta, él siguió su movimiento y pudo ver a Cass en la barra con un tipo inclinado sobre él…

—¡No me jodas!— Gruñó molesto.

Solo se perdió un rato, le quito la vista solo un momento y el tipo que no pensó que era peligroso se abalanzó por Cass. Pudo levantarse e ir por él, pero se quedó sentado preocupándose y fantaseando y perdió la oportunidad otra vez... ¡Qué demonios estaba mal en su cabeza! ¡¿Porque hacía todo mal?!...

Porque estaba asustado, todos a los que se acercaba terminaban heridos o muertos, y si se acercaba a Cass era seguro que lo perdería… ¿Se merecía intentar tener a Cass, para luego perderlo? ¿Podía vivir con perder a Cass por siempre?... ¡No, no podría! Se rompería permanentemente… ¡No valía la pena arriesgar a Cass! Dean era una maldición.

Solo se dieron un apretón de manos y ya sentía que su estómago se movía inquieto.

El hombre se veía más joven que Castiel, cabello obscuro, completamente vestido de negro, y le sonreía de buena gana cuando le entrego una copa ridícula de color rosado con una fruta en la orilla ¡¿No podía ser más gay, verdad?!

Miro la botella en su mano tan diferente a la bebida que le invitaron a Cass; no quería admitirlo… Pero sabía que tenía un gran problema con el alcohol, aun si era una simple cerveza… Nunca era solo una, Cass no tenía porqué cargar con un alcohólico, se merecía esto de salir a un bar y tomar un buen trago con alguien agradable de vez en cuando, no a Dean ahogado en Jack Daniel’s tirado en algún rincón del bunker.

—¡Hey, aquí tienes una doble!— Le dijo la mesera cuando dejó dos botellas nuevas en la mesa —No vayas tan rápido, guapo— Le guiño el ojo y se fue.

Dean casi no la noto y volvió a ver a Cass, parecía tranquilo, no paso mucho para el que hombre de negro se sentara en el banco de alado; su estómago le dio una advertencia de celos —¡Maldita sea!— Si este ya estaba sentado es porque Cass lo había aceptado, y no quería pensar en eso, tomo con prisa su cerveza. Al menos desde su lugar Cass no parecía interesado, tenía su vista en su copa.

Platicaron un breve momento, y de repente el tipo aplaudió y se inclinó más en el espacio de Cass… ¡Mierda! Tomó de vuelta su botella y la acabó de un trago. Giró la vista y se topó con los ojos de aquel tipo, le hizo una mueca inconscientemente pero el sujeto ni se inmuto.

Poco a poco noto a Cass más interesado en la plática con el moreno, se veían animados, lo que le descompuso más el estómago, las dos cervezas que tenía se acabaron, justo antes la mesera trajo otras dos. Su plática parecía mejorar… Dean ya se sentía demasiado mal… Pensó en ir al baño para mojarse la cara… Pero sentía que si despegaba la vista esto se pondría feo… Se imaginó a una velocidad imposible mil escenarios en los que con un solo parpadeo ambos hombres terminarían arrancándose la ropa justo en la barra… Su entrepierna despertó… Pensar en Cass sin ropa era un problema recién descubierto.

Incluso si había otra persona con él… ¡Demonios!

Regresó su vista a su fiel amigo, siguió sus brazos, hasta sus manos, dedos largos jugaban con su vaso, se imaginó esos dedos hurgando entre su ropa, un jadeo salió de su boca sin querer... Miró con recelo la cerveza, tal vez ya había tomado suficiente porque empezaba a tener fantasías muy vividas.

Se molesto consigo mismo por estar tan “Sensible” no era así como se supone que es Dean Winchester, suspiro pesado solo para volver la vista y estar todavía más angustiado, el tipo tenia su mano en el hombro de Cass y lo frotaba, sintió la primera arcada del vómito… Su amigo y el sujeto bebieron de sus vasos, él optó por hacer lo mismo por lo que dejó correr una buena cantidad de su cerveza por la garganta.

Nunca jamás, nadie tocó a Cass, nadie, Dean estaba casi seguro, a excepción de Sam, Jack y el propio Dean, Cass no tenía a nadie cercano que tuviera permiso de tocarlo… A lo mucho Meg, ella era su principal rival, tal vez un poco esa otra ángel… Hanna; él no podía estar tan seguro de que tan cercanos eran, pero estaba seguro de que Hanna no había tenido oportunidad con Cass, o eso pensó, Cass les contó de Abril, y de Hanna no hizo ningún comentario… Aunque pasaban mucho tiempo juntos… Se llevó una mano a la nuca suspirando. No, no podía haber nada porque Cass se lo habría contado y, de todos modos, Cass en persona mató a Hanna. Hanna no importaba; porque a Cass le importaban los tipos y fue muy claro esa vez que eligió a Dean sobre sus hermanos y Hanna a pesar de los problemas que había en el cielo.

Él, Dean era más importante para Cass que sus hermanos y Hanna.

Se dio tiempo para otra mirada indiscreta. Al parecer Cass le decía algo porque el sujeto de negro se veía interesado, justo después soltó una gran carcajada y se movió bruscamente casi perdiendo el equilibrio, puso su mano en la espalda de Castiel para apoyarse, Cass lo miraba atento y se reían juntos era lo más desagradable que había visto, Cass no reía con frecuencia, y no con otras personas a parte de ellos… O eso se decía así mismo. Él moreno movió su banco, estaba casi encima de Cass… Esto estaba mal en todas las formas posibles, Castiel era de él, sus sonrisas, sus toques, su ser ¡Todo en Castiel era de Dean! De repente la necesidad de levantarse y arrancar a ese sujeto de Cass era necesario, golpeó su cerveza en la mesa para dejarla y solo terminó con cerveza en sus pantalones.

Inmediatamente salió de sus pensamientos. Levantó la vista y para empeorar la situación, la mano del tipo ese, seguía en Cass, la idea de arrojarlo hasta el otro extremo del bar volvió y se quedó callado… ¡Acababa de tener un ataque de celos por Cass! ¡Uno muy posesivo! Sacudió la cabeza negando tomó unas servilletas y se frotó la tela del pantalón manchado, algo del pequeño Dean seguía ahí, solo un poco; Estaba siendo un completo imbécil, no era dueño de Cass, ¡Jesucristo, ayúdame! Ya había pensado en esto varias veces, no había un Cass y Dean; ¿No podía dejar en paz a su amigo? Eran solo amigos.

Si iba a reaccionar así con todos los tipos que Cass saliera, las cosas iban a ser duras. No podía imaginarse a Cass con otros porque nunca le importaron otros aparte de su familia… Solo necesitaría tiempo para acostumbrarse. Porque Cass se merecía algo bueno… Ya había pasado por tanto y si al final Castiel, terminaba siendo un humano… Bueno, era normal que hiciera una vida, él mismo sabía que no podía obligarlo a ser un cazador y quedarse para siempre con ellos.

Este era el momento para empezar a darle su espacio a su amigo. Porque eran amigos, y solo quería que fuera feliz… ¡De acuerdo! Eso casi sonaba a un plan. Giro la vista y ahí estaba esa mano, para su disgusto esta vez estaba acariciando a Cass por los costados… Su estómago se retorció y se refugió en su cerveza, se la acabó y siguió con la otra.

¡Cass merece un buen rato con ese tipo!... ¡Se merece alguien bueno que lo quiera!... No un cazador con muchos problemas y con poca confianza… Miró de nuevo… Estaba siendo un idiota torturándose así… Pero también quería cuidar de él.

Vio a Cass levantarse y por un momento pensó que era un milagro, que Cass se había cansado del tipo… Pero empezó a quitarse la gabardina… Eso era nuevo… Cass nunca se la quitaba, nunca; se quitó también el saco… ¿Tendría calor? No hacía calor en el lugar; tomó asiento otra vez… Y lo entendió todo cuando el tipo empezó a tocarle el pecho… Cass, su Cass estaba exhibiéndose a ese tipejo, su pecho dolió como nunca y un escalofrío lo recorrió, La mirada del tipo cambio, se sintió mal… Cass ya tenía al moreno en el bolsillo.

Bueno, eso era todo. Dejaría el dinero en la mesa y se iría con su última cerveza… pero no se levantó. Los miro una vez más. Ambos reían mientras tomaban… Cass lo estaba pasando bien… No se reía tanto cuando estaba con ellos… Se reía mucho con el ingenio de Sam, y con las tonterías alegras de Jack… Con Dean casi siempre estaba enojado… Discutían mucho, últimamente más de lo usual…Y con sinceridad, él era el culpable la mayor parte de las veces… De repente le pareció que Cass la pasaba mejor con Sam y Jack que con él, y se sintió celoso de Sam…

Se sacudió la cabeza, eso era muy horrible, Sam siempre fue mejor persona, pero había un “Vínculo”, ¿Verdad?, había algo especial que unía a Cass con Dean y todos lo sabían, a pesar de que Sammy era el hermano bueno, Cass estaba unido a Dean…

Y entonces se dio cuenta de que era lo que pasaba… ¡Estaba asustado de que Cass se diera cuenta de que había mejores hombre, y personas, que él y lo dejara! Porque hasta ahora los unió ese “Vínculo” Dean nunca tuvo que esforzarse por ser un buen amigo, porque había algo que los unía, Cass no conocía a más personas; sin importar nada estarían juntos… Pero si Dean seguía siendo un cretino, y Cass conocía a otros… No sería difícil romper ese vínculo… Y cambiarlo por uno con alguien mejor.

Ambos hombres reían, y Dean se sintió mal. Por fin se daba cuenta de que en realidad no valoraba a Cass, podía estar enamorado de él, pero no lo valoraba de verdad, nunca le dijo todo lo que importaba, nunca pensó en hacerlo… Todo el tiempo estaba lleno de enojo y se desquitaba con Cass, y la mayor parte de las veces Cass no había hecho nada malo… Ni siquiera algo estúpido, todo era Dean sacando su ira con lo quien estuviera mas cerca… Y esa era Cass, su mejor amigo que siempre intentaba estar a su lado en las malas… Sintió que lloraría, había sido tan injusto todo el tiempo, y el único error de Cass era arriesgarse por ellos… La verdad era que Dean estaba enojado porque no quería perderlo y Cass corría riesgos solo por estar con ellos.

Los chicos en la mesa al frente estaban silbando, llamó su atención que veían a la barra, siguió su mirada y supo porque silbaban. Castiel, le comía la boca al tipo de negro, Jadeo fuerte, dejo que todo el aire en sus pulmones saliera, ese era Cass el ángel que lo salvo del infierno, de Dick, de sus hermanos, de Billie… Y que no podía tener. Él que tuvo a centímetros tantas veces, que con un pequeño movimiento podrían besarse, pero que nunca hizo. Sentía que la sangre se paró en sus venas y se mareo, no tenía idea de que Cass podía besar así a un desconocido… Sentía la envidia invadirlo, no fue así con Meg, él lo dijo, solo hacía lo del pizzero… Esto era diferente Cass quería eso, quería besar al tipo que conocía hace una hora, no a Dean al que conocía hace 12 malditos años… Vinculo o no… Dean no tenía a Cass.

Cuando el beso termino, no estuvieron separados mucho tiempo, el tipo se abalanzó a Cass y lo beso con mucho deseo, Cass lo sostenía en brazos, y los idiotas en la mesa de enfrente lo vitorearon.

Alcanzó a ver que se separaron nuevamente, cruzaron un par de palabras y Cass se sumió en su trago como pensando algo, Dean aprovecho para mirar al tipo, se lamia los labios y tenía una sonrisa enorme, sus miradas se conectaron nuevamente, y Dean pudo sentir como la furia y la sensación del vómito se juntaron, estaba muy molesto, pero no podía hacer nada, no podía quitarle esto a su amigo, Cass, era un amigo, y no podía decirle a un amigo, que estabas celoso porque se besuqueo con otro tipo.

Siguieron platicando y vio que el sujeto le guiñó un ojo, luego volvió a tocar su pecho, cruzaron otras palabras y le guiño nuevamente. Platicaron un rato más sin tocarse. Entonces el tipo gritó…

—¡Salud, por mi “Papito”!— Vio a varios levantar sus bebidas y brindar con ellos… Su estómago se apretó, llamó a Castiel “Papito”.. ¿Qué imbécil hace eso?, de repente sintió que era un pervertido o algo así y se levantó; vio cómo se tambaleo un poco y como Cass lo detuvo, iban a la salida; sacó unos billetes y los dejó en la mesa, Cass iba abrazando al tipo entre sus brazos cuando pasaron por la puerta… Dean estaba a unos pasos y fue cuando se preguntó si esto estaba bien… Cass era un ángel, podía defenderse de un pervertido… Y se dio cuenta que no era eso lo importante. Lo importante era que Cass estaba interesado en acostarse con ese tipo, no con Dean. Se llevó una mano a la cara y se la frotó, respiro profundo, solo se aseguraría de que Cass llegara con bien a su habitación. Solo eso.

Cruzó la puerta y los siguió de lejos, Cass no fue a su cuarto, fue al Fiesta azul que Cass usaba de vez en cuando, le abrió la puerta al moreno y lo ayudó a entrar, cerró la puerta y se puso el saco, fue al lado del copiloto y arrojó la gabardina atrás… Alcanzó a ver que Cass tomó entre sus manos la cara de ese tipo, seguramente se besaban de nuevo y después se volvió al volante. El auto salió del estacionamiento y Dean se acercó al lugar que dejó vacío, podía sentir las lágrimas salir, vio al auto avanzar por la carretera hasta perderse se quedó para ahí en la fría noche.

Buscó en su chaqueta, la llave de Jack era la 6, sentía que ya empezaba a llorar y no quería ver a Sam o Jack, así que derrotado fue a la habitación, abrió la puerta; entró en silencio, recordó el minibar; tomó lo que pudo y se arrastró a la cama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de CW y la Warner, yo no los uso con fines de lucro, esto es solo ficción y no pretendo cobrar.*


End file.
